The Collector
by Frexzz
Summary: A normal girl turned into a ghoul by her own father at the age of 16. With nowhere to run, she allied herself with Aogiri. Though her motives are still unknown, she continues taking orders from The One-Eyed Owl. 3yrs pass and she meets Aogiri's newest recruit after CCG raided Aogiri's HQ. Convinced he will make a difference, she sets out to even the scales on her own terms.
1. The Encounter

**Introduction:**

 **(Re-uploaded)**

 **Hi guys. For those who have already been following, I am going to re-upload all the chapters due to some changes. Be it grammar changes or appearance changes.**

* * *

 **Long story short:**

 **I made some fan-art about Tokyo Ghoul, some ideas I had about Genderbending Kaneki lmao. I changed the appearance while you still get that feeling that it's Kaneki. Then my friend was like: ''Damn, dude. You should make a story about your OWN character.''**

 **So I did. I think I'll be using events and what happened in the original story until a certain point, while I implement on what would change if my character(s) got involved in it. Of course once I reach that certain point, I'll start to imagine a path that nobody knows of, and will be completely irrelevant to the original story of Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **I'll also be reading through my stories sometimes and correct mistakes, as I'm a Norwegian and English isn't really my language.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no experience in writing stories whatsoever, so I apologize in advance.**

 **Hope you guys will enjoy it, as I can use feedback so I can prevent making the same mistakes.**

* * *

It was a silent night, as Arima simply stood there just a few feet away from the injured SS ghoul, who recently escaped from Cochlea during the raid of Aogiri. He is supposed to bring back or kill the ghoul if necessary. Arima looked behind the young ghoul, from what he saw it was a pile of bodies of special class investigators who failed to recapture the ghoul.

'' _He looks exhausted_ '' thought the investigator, moving his hand to his ear. He had received a new order to not let this ghoul live, since he has critical information about CCG. They can't risk him leaking secret information, if he had not already done so.

Obviously he was no match for CCG's Death God, so the ghoul fell on his knees as if letting destiny decide his fate, while a breath escaped from his mouth into the cold air. A click from a briefcase was heard and reformed into a quinque. The ghoul watched without emotion as Arima closed in fast with the intent to finish him off. But at the last second his attack was deflected by a ghoul who appeared out of nowhere.

The female ghoul who's height was approximately 170cm wore a long ragged black coat, which was just dangling a few inches from the ground and partly open. She wore a black double buckle belt which kept the coat in place. Her left arm was sleeveless, while her left forearm was bandaged up from her elbow up till her fingers. Chains were wrapped on the bandages on her forearm as well. Behind the black coat she seems to be wearing a black leather pants which was slightly torn, along with a black undershirt and a pair of black leather knee-high boots. She also seems to be wearing a black leather glove on her right hand.

Her mask looked like the mouth of a skull which was slightly cracked and had carnivorous teeth, while her hair was long, white as snow and lightly ruffled up.

Arima watched closely as the ghoul dressed in black knelt down in front of the exhausted ghoul and gave him a punch in the stomach, knocking him out effortlessly. She stood back up and looked at Arima with the same emotionless expression he always has.

''I'd like to dance with you, but I'm in a hurry'' she said in monotone.

The masked ghoul then turned her back against him and was about to pick up her target. However, Arima had charged up to her, trying to kill her with a horizontal attack. She attempted to dodge it by leaning backwards until her back almost met the ground while slowly turning her focus back to the investigator, but much to her surprise he had redirected the quinque's horizontal attack making it slash down, giving her a slight cut above her left eye.

She changed her expression and gave him an unnerving stare while her wound closed instantly.

He noticed something different in that small moment, it wasn't her movement or anything like that, it was her eyes. They went from complete emotionless to what it seems like the urge to kill. From her lower back 6 appendages came bursting out.

''But if you really insist, let's dance!'' she said, while she grew a sinister smile behind her mask.

She dashed towards him with incredible speed and jumped in the sky, sending her appendages down in an attempt to impale her opponent from above, one by one. However, it proved to be futile, as Arima dodged the incoming tentacles without any effort whatsoever. She landed on the ground and the investigator had already prepared a blind attack using his speed and agility, trying to pierce through her body from behind. He was surprised as she was able to dodge his attack at point blank range by doing a back-flip over him, landing behind her opponent.

She then laughs in a hysterical way as she complimented the investigator for almost hitting her, saying that if it would've hit she would've been fatally injured for a few seconds. However, a few seconds in combat is enough to either gain the upper hand or win the battle.

''Not bad'' he said.

''That's my line'' she responded, as she cracked her neck.

She relentlessly slashed at the investigator who was on the defense. He seemed to be keeping up quite easily so far. After successfully blocking attacks from the red-black appendages, she suddenly vanished. The ghoul dressed in black appeared behind Arima without him knowing and heard a voice whisper in his ear.

''Can you keep up now?''

His eyes slightly widened, as he immediately turned around. He completely lost track of her.

'' _Who would've thought_ ….'' Arima thought to himself, as he tried to focus even more. She then appeared to his left, as he quickly noticed her presence the moment she stopped moving.

''Ho ~, you can still keep up? You must be THE Famous Arima Kishou I've heard so much about'' she said to the investigator, talking in a somewhat amused tone.

Arima slightly narrowed his eyes and seemingly teleported in front his opponent. Caught off guard and surprised by the investigator's sudden change in speed, she was barely able to dodge his diagonal attack, which cut off a lock of her hair.

The ghoul attempted to smash Arima away with her appendages, but he dodged it just in time.

''Now that's more like it...'' she said and laughed.

Both of them charged to each other resulting in a locked clash, still trying to overwhelm each other. None of them moved an inch, then suddenly Arima felt something drip from his face.

She had scratched his cheek earlier when she seemed to have kicked things up a notch as the blood slowly fell from his chin, almost hitting the ground. In that brief moment while still looking into each other's eyes, he noticed her eyes had changed again. It was far worse than the eyes she had before. No, this time… Arima saw sadness, as if she was terribly lost in the woods with no one looking for her. Almost as if she had abandoned her previous self. Once a gentle soul, now nothing but a monster that devours all life. Yes, he could clearly see it now. She has lost all trust in this world, and yet, it felt like he's seen those eyes somewhere before...

She disengaged once again by leaping back a few feet and retracted her kagune, while looking up at the sky. It started snowing. The ghoul turned her back against the investigator and slowly started to walk away from him, back towards the unconscious ghoul.

The ghoul dressed in black then gave a signal by raising her right fist in the air and suddenly, ghouls in cloaks jumped from the roofs onto the ground in front of the lone investigator, one by one. Eventually the ghouls started to block Arima's view of the ghoul dressed in black, as she picked up her target and disappeared behind the members of Aogiri.

Arima started walking towards them. He picked up his pace as he suddenly ran incredibly fast towards the ghouls who blocked his path.

'' _Where have I seen those eyes before?_ '' Arima thought to himself, as he easily slashed his way through the ghouls who were no match for him, only to find an empty alleyway.

''This is special class investigator Arima Kishou, mission failed. A skull masked ghoul took off with our target, Aogiri members prevented me from chasing her'' he said while lowering his hand from his ear.

''A skull masked ghoul? Give me a full report after we clean up the remaining Aogiri members here! Return at once''.

He slowly walked back while he wiped away the blood from his face which now stopped dripping.

''A skull mask… huh…''


	2. The Past Part l

**(Re-uploaded)**

 **I've got nothing to say this time.. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _This is how it all happened..._

* * *

In the 20th ward February 14th, a new human being was born from Akemi and Doctor Toshi Kazuya. The girl had blonde hair along with blue eyes.

She had started wiggling around in her mother's warm embrace, as she looked into her daughter's eyes. The child started crying.

''You don't have to cry, you're safe. Mama's here'' Akemi said, as she kissed her forehead. The crying had instantly stopped.

Sometime later Toshi had to examine his new born child, but before he could finish she already started crying again. Her mother then came into the room.

''Shhh, it's okay, you don't have to cry anymore.'' She said as she stroked her cheek. The crying had stopped again.

''I don't know why...'' Toshi said to Akemi.

''Well, look at your giant beard, I would be scared too'' she said, trying to tease him.

''Ha ha ha. This is my manliness, my 'MANE' '' he said as he put his fist in the air with his chest held high.

''I guess men don't grow up mentally, no matter how old they get'' she said, and smiled slightly.

A few hours later the door opened and Toshi walked into the room. The first thing he heard was his daughter making all kinds of cute noises.

''She's our little treasure'' he said as he stood behind his wife, embracing both of them.

She was such an obedient child. Thus they gave her the name Junko. Meaning obedient (Jun), child (Ko).

''Yeah… she looks so adorable'' she replied while playing with her child's small hand.

Junko started smiling, she looked so happy and felt so safe.

It had put a smile on both of their faces, admiring their beautiful, innocent daughter. Everyone was happy. But all things, whether it be happiness, grief, hate… Sooner or later, it all must come to an end.

3 years have passed, and Toshi was working somewhere else for the moment, while Akemi and Junko were walking home after they bought groceries from a supermarket. Akemi was carrying two bags, she also bought a ball for her daughter to play with. Junko was very fond of her new toy which her mother gave to her. She was playing with it while walking home. After a few minutes of walking they came across a pedestrian crossing. She continued walking past it.

She heard continuous bouncing from the ball, but the sound grew more distant with each bounce.

''Ball, come back''

Akemi feared the worst and simply didn't want to believe it. She hoped that Junko was still following her but to make sure, she turned around. She was wrong. Junko had chased the ball which was blown to the middle of the road by a fierce and sudden wind. A speeding car then came out of nowhere, not stopping in front of the child. She dropped the bags filled with groceries and ran towards her daughter. Junko had just noticed the car, heading her direction. The child froze, she couldn't call out for help, she couldn't scream nor move.

''JUNKO!''

She heard her mother shouting her name in a panicked tone. Junko closed her eyes, as the speeding car came closer and closer. Before the impact, a gentle hand had pushed her away. Junko then heard a loud bang.

Opening her eyes, Junko looks around as she sits across the street. She managed to get a glimpse of the driver's face, who had a V-shaped scar on his left cheek. The car then continued to speed through like nothing happened, eventually disappearing from the scene.

People then started gathering around the pedestrian crossing.

''Oh my…''

With a confused look, she slowly walks towards where the people have gathered in a circle.

''Mamma…? Where are y-'' she broke her sentence as she saw her mother lying on the ground, covered in blood. Her mother had pushed her to safety, risking her own life in order to prolong the life of her daughter.

''Mamma….?'' She fell to her knees and started shaking her mother's body.

''Wake up Mamma… Mamma….'' Her eyes started to fill with tears.

''Poor kid'' a stranger said.

''Someone get her away, she's way too young'' someone said.

''Jun…ko… I-I'm glad… you're… safe…'' as she slowly lifted up her hand to wipe away her daughter's tears. The people were surprised she was still alive.

One of the strangers quickly grabbed his phone and rang the ambulance.

''Mamma… let's go home… please…'' Junko's eyes were filled with sadness as she witnessed her mother's final moments.

''Don't… cry… be a good… girl… … ok?'' she strokes her daughter's cheek to calm her down.

This feeling was just like when she was born. It was warm and gentle, she felt at ease, knowing she was safe.

''No, mamma! Don't leave me…. PLEASE!''

''I'll… always… love you…'' Akemi smiled as her eyes started to fill up with tears. Her vision of her daughter slowly started to fade as her eyes were closing, until she saw complete darkness. Her hand fell to the ground, leaving Junko all by herself.

''Mamma…? Mamma…?'' Junko shook her body.

Akemi Kazuya had died that day. Toshi later was informed by the hospital. The ambulance had taken Junko to the hospital as well.

A few minutes later he came barging into the building, asking the reception about his daughter's condition and in which room she was in. He ran as quickly as he could until he arrived in front of the door. Toshi opened the door to where his daughter was in, and he was relieved that Junko only had minor injuries. Toshi could see that Junko was in shock of what had happened. She was constantly looking at the wall as if she'd seen a ghost, not responding or paying any attention to her father who came in the room.

Later that night they went home. He had stuffed her in bed and went downstairs. She could hear him punch the wall multiple times, tossing and breaking stuff.

13 years have passed. Junko grew up to be the best student in her entire school, she also became the Student Council President. She had matured so much, her long blonde hair along with bangs on the side of her face, and her bright blue eyes just made her stunning. Not to mention she had become taller than most girls, around 170cm.

 **Frexzz:** Yes, that's tall for a girl. The majority of Asians are short, ok?! With a few exceptions like me, 183cm being quite tall for an Asian guy. But let's get back to the story lmao xd.

She is always cheerful, caring and friendly, despite growing up without her mother's love. Junko noticed that something happened to her father, but she decided to ignore it. She was sure he would become his normal self again in time.

Toshi had been working as a doctor before he met Akemi, he always was the kind doctor. That was until he met a so called doctor Kanou.

This odd doctor had always been watching Toshi. It was almost a coincidence that he asked him to assist him in his experiment. Toshi accepted, wanting to hear more about this 'Creating The Perfect Artificial Ghoul' experiment. But Junko had no care in the world about this. It was the perfect counter against the ghoul infestation, approved by CCG, at least according to Kanou.

At first he thought that this was another mad doctor, talking bullshit and whatnot. But he promised to Toshi that this will be a great success.

The two doctors now only needed test subjects.

Over the course of a month, Kanou and Toshi had already failed with 3 experiments.

''I don't think this is working out Doctor Kanou, maybe this is impossible after all''

''Nonsense. Those experiments of ours were a failure not because we did something wrong. It was them, their Rc levels were too low to handle the outcome. We must choose our victims or should I say… 'volunteers' carefully next time.''

''I see. So in order for us to make this a success, we need someone with a higher Rc level than the average human being.'' Toshi stated.

Kanou started walking around in circles, trying to come up with an idea.

''Then we'll just have to run through the CCG's registry and find ourselves a suitable… volunteer.'' Kanou said as his smile grew sinister.

After a few months of gathering intel they finally got someone to start their twisted experiment on. His name was Junichi Takashi. A second class investigator. They chose this specific individual because this person loves to get wasted on his days off. It was perfect.

The only thing they had to do now was to make contact with this person and 'befriend' him.

''Doctor Kazuya, I need you to find this investigator and offer him a drink. Since we can't risk him slipping out of our grasp, I'm going to 'speed up' the process'' he opened his drawer and gave Toshi one of the pills inside it.

''Ah, a genius idea indeed. I see you are very excited to get started, Doctor Kanou'' while Toshi took the pill and placed it in a small holder, which he put in his pocket.

''But of course! Now, if things do go sideways, make him walk with you into an alleyway and inject him with this drug. Of course I will be having people watching you two, they will come to your aid when you either, succeed or fail'' He said.

''Then I better get going'' Toshi said as he walked out of the laboratory. He got into his car and left to his destination. He arrived at the building after 20 minutes of driving. It was 14:35.

''According to our intel, he won't be coming out before 15:05''

Toshi then went to the nearest shop and bought himself a cup of coffee, which he needed in order to make contact with him.

10 minutes later, Toshi was sitting on a bench, waiting for the investigator to leave CCG's department.

After a few minutes, he saw the investigator exiting the building. He made his move. Toshi took the cup of coffee with him and started walking towards his target. 'Accidently' bumping into him, splashing his target's business suit with coffee.

''Oh, I am very sorry. I was spacing out, I am so sorry, sir'' Toshi said, closing his eyes and giving the investigator continuously short bows.

''No, no. I guess I am too excited to have a week of vacation. Haha'' as he rubbed the back of his head.

''Allow me to make up for it Mr…?''

''Takashi. Junichi Takashi''

''Pleasure to meet you. My name is Toshi Kazuya. So… Mr Takashi, allow me to make up for what I did to you, by taking you out for a drink. How does that sound?''

''I was planning to go get a drink anyway, yeah I guess, yes mhm'' he said as he started to look excited, not noticing the smirk on his face.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a bar.

''Anything's on me today, Mr Takashi.''

''You're the best thing that has happened to me this week'' as he ordered a large bottle of whiskey.

''Haha, I'd like to think so Mr Takashi'' giving him a friendly smile.

It was all going according to plan, the only thing Toshi had to do now was to put the pill in the investigator his drink.

''This won't be easy. I have to wait for an opportunity'' he thought to himself as he sipped some from his own drink.

Suddenly a phone rang. It came out of Takashi's pocket.

''Oh, who is calling me at such time? I am sorry, let me just deal with this phone call really quick'' as he walked out of the bar, leaving his briefcase inside.

''This is perfect'' Toshi thought to himself. He took this chance, Toshi looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and slipped the small pill into the investigator's drink. The pill started to slowly dissolve. He then started stirring to make sure it would take effect the second he takes a gulp.

A few minutes later the investigator returned.

''I am sorry. Something I had to discuss'' he said, as he sat back down.

''No worries. I think we are going to get along just fine Mr Takashi'' Toshi said as he raised his drink to him.

''I do think so myself, Mr Kazuya'' raising his own drink to Toshi's.

The investigator started drinking from the drugged wineglass. Seconds later he started to feel drowsy, his vision of Toshi was blurred and only moments later he lost conscious. The glass fell from his hand and broke on the floor, which made a noise loud enough for the bartender to show up.

''What happened?'' The bartender asked Toshi

''I am very sorry. My friend had a long day and he must've been exhausted. I'll pay for the broken glass. So please, beg my friend pardon'' Toshi said as he stood up and bowed in front of the bartender.

''Next time, don't bring him here if he's exhausted. Bad for his health, haha'' he gave Toshi a smile.

After he had paid for the drinks they had, and the broken glass, Toshi got up. Not trying to raise suspicion, he walked over to the investigator and grabbed one of his arms and put it around his neck.

''Come on… Mr. Takashi, let's get you home'' Toshi said.

When they came out of the bar he noticed that 3 men were keeping a close eye on them. Each one of them was wearing the exact same outfit. A long black trench-coat, black pants, black shoes and black sunglasses.

''These must be my back-up then'' Toshi thought to himself.

One of them approached Toshi.

''Good job, Doctor Kazuya. We have arranged a van for your extraction, since we don't see your car around. We'll take it from here''

''Wait here. I'll go get his briefcase'' Toshi said.

They took the investigator from him and opened the van. In the meanwhile, one of the three started tying him up.

Not much later he returned with the investigator's briefcase.

''Doctor Kazuya, hop in the back of the van along with our target. There is no time to waste''

He jumped into the back of the van like they said, and closed the doors.

After 20 minutes of driving they had arrived at their destination, Kanou's laboratory.

The van's door opened and one of the trio picked up the investigator and started carrying him on his shoulder. Toshi stepped out of the vehicle and followed, leaving the briefcase in the van.

They soon arrive in the operation room.

''Good good, just put him here'' Kanou said, sounding very excited.

The one carrying the test subject put him down onto the grey operating table, then they started to leave the two doctors one by one.

The metal door closed behind the trio, leaving the two doctors in a brightly lit room.

Kanou started to strap the unconscious investigator's hands and feet to the cold metal frames. Toshi then collected all necessary tools for this operation. Both doctors wasted no time and immediately started.

After a few hours had passed they successfully transplanted a kakuhou from an A rank ghoul, into the investigator. One of Kanou's guards came into the room and took him into a cell. 3 hours later the man woke up.

''Where am I…?'' he got up and rubbed his eyes. The investigator was looking around, it looked like an old cell chamber. It was very dark, as the only light source available in there was a small lightbulb near the metal door in front of his cell.

Suddenly he heard a metal door squeak open, light that came from outside the door slipped through his fingers as he tried to block it with his hand. He saw a silhouette of a man entering the room. Footsteps grew closer and closer, echoing in the empty chamber. Silence took over and a man in a lab coat now stood in front of his cell.

''Who are you? Where am I?'' He said, as he was getting nervous and asked impatiently why he woke up in a cell with no shirt.

The man stood in front of the light, making it hard to see his face.

''I want to thank you so much for 'volunteering' in my little experiment. It's all thanks to you, Mr Takashi. THANKS TO YOU, my experiment has become… a SUCCESS'' as he started laughing maniacally. He turned away and turned on the light switch. The room was instantly lit up.

The doctor then walked back to the occupied cell.

''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!'' he grabbed the doctor through the iron bars. The doctor kept laughing.

''Not much really. I simply made a few… 'adjustments'. To put it simply, you are now… '' he paused and took a hand mirror out of his lab coat and let the investigator see his own face in his reflection.

''a half ghoul'' finishing his sentence.

In his own reflection, he saw that his right eye was now the same as a ghoul's eye. In shock, he let the doctor go and fell to his knees.

Kanou started to walk away from the cell that contained the half ghoul.

''Even though we succeeded, you're far from PERFECT, Mr. Takashi. I will continue my experiments, but this time, I will make sure it will become PERFECT'' the twisted doctor's smile turned evil.

''You're a monster! You won't get away with this!'' as he grabbed the iron bars tightly.

''Don't bother escaping. We have already drugged you with Rc suppressants, you won't be able to get out of here until WE… SAY… SO!''

The Doctor then left him all alone as he disappeared into the dark.

After hours of being in a cell, the half ghoul started to go crazy. They had not been feeding him anything. He started becoming restless as his hunger grew and grew. Kanou walked into the room. Something was not right. He started to sniff in the air, something caught his attention.

''Something smells delicious'' he thought to himself as he started drooling.

''Mr. Takashi, it's feeding time'' the doctor then grabbed a girl who stood behind the door.

She was tied up and gagged, she looked around as fear filled her eyes. His eyes widened and started to tackle against the iron bars. His kakugan was blood red, glowing in the dark.

''Oh my, you seem hungry. Go ahead, she is all YOURS!''

Kanou threw the girl towards the cell. She was grabbed by the half ghoul and felt intense pain in her neck. He had taken a bite out of her. She could not resist as she was being held tightly by the half ghoul's immense strength, he took another bite and blood spilled all over his face. She slowly lost conscious as she was being eaten alive. Blood dripped from her body onto the floor, as he tore through her flesh, ripping it open and started devouring her from the inside out. He could not stop himself as he continued to satisfy his hunger. Licking the blood off his fingers.

Realizing what he had done he suddenly jumped back. His body was shaking while he looked at his hands, stained with innocent blood.

''NOOO! What have I done?'' punching the wall.

Toshi didn't bother to wait for Takashi to wake up after the experiment. He exited Kanou's laboratory, took a cab to his car and drove back home.

It was already 19:30 when he arrived. He gently twisted the doorknob and noticed it was still locked. Meaning that Junko wasn't home yet. He took his house key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. He took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to only see a note that was stuck on the fridge.

''You are late dad, I already made you dinner. I forgot a few books at school. I'll be back before 20:25. Love you 3. Dinner's in the fridge, you'll have to heat it up c: - Junko''

Toshi sighed. He opened the fridge and took out the spaghetti and sauce his daughter made. After he closed the refrigerator he took a closer look to the note, and saw that the bottom part of the paper was folded. Toshi unfolded it and read the following.

''P.S! Wash your hands before you eat C: !''

He bursts into a laugh.

''I'll do that, ma'm''

After he'd eaten he made a note, and put it in the exact same place he found hers.

''Ha ha ha, very funny, Junko. I'm a doctor, I always wash mine'' he wrote.

He put his food in the microwave and heated it up. Toshi took out the spaghetti and sauce, sat down in front of the tv and watched a movie while eating his dinner.

After finishing his food he went upstairs, brushed his teeth, washed his face and went to bed.

He woke up the next morning and walked out of his room to the bathroom. Before opening the door, he noticed that there was a broken window in the hallway. Toshi started running up stairs to his daughter's room, which was on the 3rd floor. He barged in and saw that she was lying on the floor, covered in blood.

''No no no… How could this happen?'' he checked her for a pulse.

''NO… NO... NOOOOOO!''

Toshi woke up, his head was dripping with sweat as he was breathing heavily. He looked at his clock and saw that it was only 6:10 am.

''Was it all a dream?'' he whispered.

Toshi stood up, and walked outside of his room. The window in the hallway was still intact. He went downstairs and walked to the kitchen to see that the note he had put up was taken off the refrigerator. Still not convinced, Toshi then went upstairs to his daughter's room, and slowly opened the door. He peeked into his daughter's room, and saw her cocooned in her bed. He slowly closed the door so that she wouldn't wake up.

''I'll have to ask Doctor Kanou a favour today. I won't let anything happen to her. I already lost 2 people that meant the world to me... I will make sure I can't lose her too'' he thought to himself as he put on his business clothes and left the house.


	3. The Past Part ll

**(Re-uploaded)**

 **SUP?! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'_ _''I'll have to ask Doctor Kanou for a favour today. I won't let anything happen to her. I already lost two people dear to me. I will make sure I can't lose her too'' he thought to himself as he put on his business clothes and left the house._

* * *

Junko had been woken up by the sound of her alarm, it was 7:10, class starts at 8:15. She turned lazily to the side and pushed the alarm's button. After a few minutes, she got up and sat on her bed, letting out a moan as she stretched herself out. Junko walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, while she turned on the valve. Warm water started splashing onto her face and continued to wet her body. A quarter had passed, she changed into her second year's uniform. She looked at the time and noticed she has 20 minutes left before she has to leave for school.

She prepared two slices of bread, one with jam and one with peanut butter, as this was her favourite. Junko clamped them together, mixing the two flavours. Now holding the bread in her mouth, the girl ran upstairs and prepared the necessary books needed for today's classes. She grabbed her bag and sprinted off towards the exit of her house. With good time left, Junko slowed down her pace and started eating her bread. Because walking to school takes less than half an hour, she decided that she was safe to take it slow.

With school in her sight she looks at her watch, it was 8:05. Before entering the school building she saw a girl out of the corner of her eye, watching her from a distance. Junko took a closer look and she noticed they look very similar, they wore the same school uniforms as well. The only difference would be that Junko had longer hair than the girl she was gazing at.

''Junko, let's go!'' one of her classmates called out to her.

She averted her gaze from the strange girl, and looked at her friend.

''I'm coming!'' Junko replied.

Junko looked back but the girl was nowhere to be found. It was strange, if she had the same school uniform as her, how come Junko had never seen her before? Maybe it was because of her lack of awareness? She is kind of dense when it comes to paying attention in big areas, like in the canteen, or library. She collected her thoughts and shrugged it off.

After 7 hours of class, school was finally over. The bell rang and the students started to pour out of the building like an infestation. Junko always stayed an hour later after school ended not including meetings, it wasn't easy to be the class president. She would spend most of her time on her laptop, arranging plans for upcoming events and whatnot. On top of that she has to attend to the student council meeting, which would probably take another 30 minutes to an hour, depending on what they have to discuss.

It was now 17:04, Junko was tired but at last the meeting was over. She went upstairs to fetch her notebook that she forgot in her classroom. She opened the door to her class and saw her again. It was the strange girl that looks just like her, only with minor differences. She was standing in the corner of the class.

''Who are you? I saw you this morning but you disappeared. Do I know you? What are you doing here?'' Junko asked her.

''They didn't tell you about me?'' The unknown girl questioned Junko as she moved her hand to her chest.

''I a-''

She got interrupted as a member of the student council tapped Junko on her shoulder.

''Kazuya, you forgot your bag, I went out of my way to bring it to you. Be grateful'' the female class president pouted at her.

''Nakahara, do you know who that person is over th-'' Junko cut off her sentence as she looked back to the girl's previous position.

However, the classroom was empty. Wind blew from the open window into the room, giving Junko a chill.

'' _Where'd she… Wait… was that window open…?_ '' Junko thought to herself, as she looked confused.

''Know who?'' she asked Junko.

''Never mind.'' Junko said, as she smiled off her confusion.

''You could at least thank me, you know. How did you even become the top student AND Studen Council President in this school when you have that kind of attitude?'' she crossed her arms.

''I… Nakahara. Do you know anyone on this school who looks like me? Except with shorter hair?'' She curiously asked.

''No… I don't. Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?'' she said while raising an eyebrow.

''N-nothing. Just, curiosity… that's all. Thank you for bringing my bag by the way.''

''Mhm, finally. No problem. I have to go, don't want to miss my train home. I'll see you next week!'' she waved as she ran downstairs.

Junko was confused. She thought that maybe she was just tired and started seeing things. Junko decided calm down and forget about it. She walked downstairs to the main entrance of the school. When she exited the area through the gates she heard a car honk. Looking over to where the honk came from she saw her father leaning on his car, motioning his head for her to get in the vehicle.

''Thanks for picking me up, I'm so tired today'' she leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

''Oh? Let me guess… another meeting?'' he looks at her through the rear-view mirror.

''Yeah… Hey dad… I think I'm crazy…''

''How come?'' he asked, while he raised an eyebrow as he redirected his vision back to the road.

''I haven't told this anyone yet… but today I saw someone who looks just like me… twice…'' she said, while she was still relaxing her body with her eyes closed.

Toshi's eyes widened. It was silent for a moment.

''That's a coincidence. Is she new or something?'' Toshi said.

''I have no idea. I've never seen her before… I think I'm just too tired and I started seeing things. She immediately disappeared whenever I cancel eye contact…''

A cold sweat dropped from Toshi's forehead.

''I guess you are too tired. It's a normal thing to start hallucinating when you are exhausted. Hey, I saw in the newspaper that you guys at school are gonna get some kind of upgrade'' Toshi said, as he tried to change the conversation.

''Oh, that... They're just constructing a swimming pool for educational purposes... Nothing interesting in my opinion'' Junko said.

''I see... It would be nice though to use it in the summer when the weather gets unbearable'' Toshi replied.

After roughly 20 minutes of driving the car stopped moving. Toshi turned around to see that Junko was fast asleep already. He grabbed a small syringe out of his pocket and looked at his daughter.

''This has to be done… I hope you understand…'' he stepped out of the car and opened Junko's door.

''Even if you will resent me… hate me… I'll accept everything... as long as it'll keep you alive. Forgive me…''

Toshi slightly started to cry, as he injected the tranquilizer into her left arm, making sure she would stay unconscious for at least another 3 to 4 hours. He takes off her seat-belt and picks Junko up, carrying her into the building, to the laboratory.

* * *

 ** _Earlier today (Flashback)_**

* * *

Kanou was experimenting as usual, looking through a microscope. Toshi walked into the room and stood behind Kanou.

''What is it Doctor Kazuya? I'm rather busy right now. Unless you've come to help me out I-''

''Can you help me protect my daughter, Doctor Kanou?''

Kanou's eyes widened as he lifted his head from the microscope.

''I have already lost my wife and someone else who was dear to me. I-I had this dream and it made me realize, that there is always a possibility that… I might lose her as well… So please. Help me make her… indestructible…'' He pleaded.

''Very well. I will need your cooperation again. Bring her in today and we'll see what we can do.''

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Not much later, the doors opened as Toshi walked into the laboratory with his daughter in his arms.

''I have already prepared all the necessary tools for this, but first… We must scan her RC level. Put her on this bed and I shall start the scan immediately'' Kanou said as he manoeuvred his way to the machine using his roller seat.

Toshi gently put his daughter on the bed and took a few steps back. Kanou then hit a button and let the machine do its work. The scanner slowly went back and forth before finally completing the scan. Kanou went back to the computer and took a look at the results. Speechless, he turns his head towards Toshi and gave him a smile.

''Looks like your daughter has a RC factor of an astonishing 474! That is quite impressive. She is special, I can feel it!'' Kanou said with excitement, as it was clearly written all over his face that he wanted to start right away.

''So… does that mean…'' Toshi said with relieve on his face.

''YES, doctor Kazuya. She will become possibly one of the strongest ghouls to ever walk this planet! But how are you going to deal with this? I doubt your daughter is going to be pleased after this'' he said and laughed.

''So be it, as long as it keeps her safe I will be willing to sacrifice anything, even if it means she will no longer love me…'' Toshi said as he looked at his unconscious daughter, lying on the bed.

''Very well. Kindly move your daughter to the operating table and I shall get the Kakuhou.''

Toshi moved Junko to the operation table and laid her down on her stomach, as he started marking the back around the waist of her body. Kanou quickly returned with his surgical mask and gloves on, along with a glass container which held the Kakuhou.

''Let us begin'' Kanou said as he got a scalpel and started the operation.

A few hours later they have successfully transplanted a Kakuhou of a Rinkaku type ghoul.

''I'd like to run her through the RC scanner again. I want to see how powerful she has become'' Toshi said to Kanou.

''Agreed, you may do as you please. I shall be gone for a few minutes myself, there's someone I have to check up on'' Kanou said as he walked out of the laboratory.

Toshi lifted Junko up, and laid her down onto the bed. He slowly walked to the control panel and started the scan. After the scan was completed he sat down and scrolled through the data on the computer. Before the operation, she had an RC factor of 474. He scrolled further down and the numbers sky-rocked.

''It went from 474 to… 13,305?'' he was surprised. Looking through Kanou's notes, it states that the RC factors of average ghouls were between 1000 and 8000. Toshi started sweating as he turned his back, looking at his daughter. Footsteps were then heard walking towards him.

''13,305? MARVELOUS! Just magnificent!'' Kanou yelled as he applauded, clearly satisfied with the results they have achieved.

'' _She turned to be a greater success than even… her… SHE is by far, the strongest one I've created… Yes, my personal assassin..._ '' Kanou thought to himself, as he looked at Junko.

''Do you think she'll be able to control herself, Doctor Kanou?'' Toshi said, while his voice grew concerned.

''Obviously not. Well, at least not at first. That is why you will need to make the decision, here and now. You will tell her EVERYTHING and help her adapt to her new body. OR you make her swallow these pills daily and eventually let her find out on her own. I cannot guarantee your safety, nor my own. This is gambling with our lives here, Doctor Kazuya. But I will die knowing I have created the perfect artificial ghoul'' Kanou said, as he opened his notebook and began to write down the numbers.

''Is she really… Perfect?'' Toshi asked with great interest.

''Oh yes! Her RC factor is already above the average, just imagine! She could easily gain more power by cannibalizing other ghouls. If she does, your daughter will end up becoming the STRONGEST ghoul that has ever lived! I cannot wait to take notes when she has develops a Kakuja, just thinking about it gives me chills down my spine!'' Kanou said with excitement.

A loud screech was heard. Both the doctors turned their head to the metal doors. It was completely pried open.

''No. No… way…'' Toshi said, and looked over to the metal bed where his daughter laid, which was now empty.

''How is this possible?! She shouldn't be waking up this early!'' Kanou panicked and ran towards the entrance.

Toshi ran out of the laboratory.

'' _Did she hear me? Does she know already?_ '' he thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could, until he exited the building.

''It's already this late?'' he said as he looked around, trying to find any trace left by his daughter, but to no avail. He took another step forward.

''WATCH OUT!'' Kanou yelled as he pulled Toshi back, while the van flew past Toshi's face, barely missing him. Doctor Kanou had saved his life. Toshi caught a glimpse of his daughter in the distance.

''Junko! Come back, I can explain!'' Toshi said as he got up and reached out with his hand.

Suddenly, 4 appendages sprouted out of her lower back and started lashing around her, sending anything that was close to her flying away. In a blink of an eye she disappeared from Toshi's view. He felt something grab his leg, and was raised upside-down by his daughter's Rinkaku tentacle. She lifted him up to the height of her face, so that their eyes would meet. She had an apathetic expression on her face while she was maintaining eye-contact with him.

''Don't worry, I'll save you!'' Kanou yelled while he ran back into the laboratory.

''Junko, stop it!'' Toshi said. The voice echoed in her head and she seemed to have returned to her normal self.

''Dad?'' Junko said as she looked confused.

'' _You're quite hungry... Start with him_ '' a sinister voice in her mind said.

Junko raised her right hand and was about to gouge out an eye of the man who turned her into a monster. Toshi prepared for the worst and closed his eyes, nothing had happened. He wondered why no harm has come to him yet. He opened his eyes to see that Junko had tightly gripped her right forearm with her left hand, struggling to keep her hand from harming her father. Toshi looked her straight in the eyes of which one was sky blue, while the other one was a ghoul's eye, he noticed that she was crying. Experiencing all these emotions all at once, anger, hate, confusion, fear, the feeling of being betrayed... she wanted to end it all but she simply couldn't. She released him, and he fell to the ground. Toshi could hear the Kagune dissipating into the thin air.

''Junko…'' Toshi got up slowly.

''Stay away…'' Junko said and took a few steps back, as she started digging into her hair with her fingers while staring at the ground.

''Don't come near her!'' Kanou yelled and sounded like he was out of breath, as he emerged from the building once more, carrying a small grenade.

''She is highly unstable right now… most likely… still not accepting her ghoul side'' Kanou said while panting.

Toshi took a few steps back but it was already too late. One tentacle emerged from her lower back and extended 12m forward. She horizontally swept Toshi and Kanou into the concrete wall of the building.

'' _Kill them. Satisfy yourself, satisfy us! Kill. Kill. **KILL!**_ '' the sinister voice echoed in her mind once more.

'' **STOP IT!** '' Junko yelled and fell on her knees. She resisted with everything she had while she began to twitch while slamming her fists on the ground.

'' _You'll have to accept me sooner or later. You have to accept **yourself**_ '' the voice said and stopped. Junko suddenly felt that her instincts were guiding her. She stood up without realizing it.

''Dad...'' Junko said, as she gave him a last look before she ran away with inhuman speed, while the two doctors had a hard time recovering from the impact.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

* * *

Junko sat in a corner of an alley, staring with an emotionless expression at the wall in the distance. Hours have passed and someone had noticed her presence. A hungry looking ghoul jumped from the roof, and landed in front of her.

''You smell delicious! Don't take this personally but I'm just trying to survive!'' the ghoul sounded like a psychopath who had succumbed to hunger.

A long lizard-like tail with spikes grew out of the ghoul's lower back and dashed towards Junko, who still paid him no attention at all.

''Thank you for the food!'' He was about to impale her stomach, but instead he had hit the concrete wall.

''W-what?'' the ghoul looked around, confused as to what just happened.

''Looking for someone?'' Junko whispered in his ear, making the ghoul sweat.

Before he could even react he already felt intense pain. Her Kagune had impaled him through his lower back and in an instant his body was sliced in half by Junko's refined tentacle, which was very thin yet very sharp.

She grabbed the back of his neck and held him in the air, he wanted to scream but he couldn't. He was thrown with his back to the wall with enough force that it made a large crack in the middle of it. The ghoul was still conscious as he gasped for air. His insides were showing, as he saw that Junko had already started eating the lower part of his body in the distance. Cowering in fear he couldn't take it anymore, and finally screamed at the top of his lungs, attracting the half-ghoul's attention, as she slowly lifted up her head and looked at him. He felt this overwhelming and ominous presence... as if he was staring at the devil himself.

''Don't take it personally...'' she said, as she wiped off the blood on her mouth and slowly stood up. The terrifying half-ghoul started to slowly walk towards him with a sinister grin and widened eyes.

The ghoul looked around, desperately trying to find an escape route but it was already too late. Junko already had him cornered.

''I'm just trying to survive'' Junko lowered herself and started ripping his chest open with her bare hands. She was tearing through him like tissue paper, and consuming chunks of meat she tore out. The ghoul watched in terror as he was being eaten alive, and eventually died.

Later that morning, CCG investigators were investigating the scene of what had happened in the alley when someone called the police, reporting they heard screams. Blood was spilled all over the walls and the stench of a dead body's remains filled the air. They started taking pictures of what was left, while trying to pin together evidence what may give them an idea why and what happened here.

''What do you think, sir? Was this an act of territorial dominance?'' a rank 1 investigator asked his senior.

''No. This was clearly a fight of who would eat who, though it wasn't much of a battle. This was a completely one-sided fight. I almost feel sorry for this bastard''

''Sir, we have identified the decapitated ghoul, looks like it was an S+ ghoul who recently started roaming in this ward. Our files state that he was on the capture list, going by the name: The Nightstalker''

''An S+? Was it perhaps the Binge eater?'' the senior investigator asked.

''The Binge eater… sir?''

''The Binge eater, an S rated ghoul who massacres male humans and eat parts of them, leaving a huge pile of half eaten dead bodies. She does not eat to just survive, but also for fun, a sick reason to massacre males. No, it wouldn't make sense. Why would she resort to cannibalism, why now? We're missing something and I don't like it at all'' the investigator walked out of the alley as his junior followed him.

Two figures were spectating the investigation in the alley from the rooftops, on the other side of the building. One was a tall man, who wore a long white coat and a red mask with snow white hair. The other figure sat on the edge of the roof, kicking her legs back and forth. She was very short compared to him, her whole body was wrapped in bandages, she wore a tattered maroon cloak with droopy ears attached to the hood along with a floral scarf around her neck.

''Someone who fought and killed an S+ effortlessly? Who could it beeeeee?'' she asked her partner with a playful tone.

''It doesn't matter. We'll find him or her, soon enough'' he replied as he turned his back, and walked away from the edge. She stood up and followed him.

2 days have passed since then, and Junko was aimlessly wandering through the 20th ward until she collapsed in an alleyway due to lack of sleep. When she woke up she was in a comfortable warm bed. Junko got up, looking around in confusion. The door opened at that exact moment and a friendly looking old man walked into the room. He wore a waiter's uniform and his hair was combed back.

''I see you're awake. You must have many questions but for now, let's talk. Come downstairs when you're ready'' he said, as he politely left the room, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later, Junko came out of the room, still dressed in her school uniform. She curiously peeked down the stairs, trying to not attract attention. Despite her efforts, she was noticed almost instantly by a blue haired girl, who was standing next to the old man behind the counter. Junko's first impression of the girl was an emo and a possible delinquent. Judging by how her hair was covering half of her face.

''So, you're the person the manager brought in yesterday night. My name is Touka by the way. Just come down here, it's just a normal coffee shop, we won't bite''

''What happened to me? Why am I here? '' Junko asked impatiently.

''You're in Anteiku, that is the name of this coffee shop. The manager apparently saw a girl collapse in the alleyway, not too far from here'' Touka said while she was cleaning a coffee cup.

''We know what you are'' the old man said behind the counter, since there were no customers yet.

''I don't know what you're talking about'' Junko said, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

''Don't you worry. My crew consists of ghouls, and my customers are both ghouls and humans. There is no reason to hide it here'' the old man tried to calm her down.

''You all are ghouls? '' Junko felt anxious, and rushed towards the door.

Touka grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her. ''Stop it, idiot. Do you want the doves to hunt us all down or what? '' sounding very annoyed.

''Let, me, GO! '' Junko said to Touka as her left eye's sclera turned black, while her iris started to glow red.

''You're... a half ghoul? '' Touka let go of her arm, looking shocked.

Junko took this opportunity, and ran out of the coffee shop while covering her left eye with her left hand. With no place to go, she decided to go somewhere else, making her way to the 24th ward.

After she had arrived in the 24th ward, she looked for an abandoned place to stay. Junko saw a medium-sized warehouse and decided to check it out. It looked old, and everything in it was thrashed. She sat down and started questioning herself. Hours have passed, and the moon's light started illuminating the dark areas inside the warehouse through the windows and the open skylight. She grew restless as she became hungrier. She knew she had to learn how to control her powers, because without control, she would succumb to the voice in her head. It was time to forget the past and accept her future. The silence was immediately broken, as she heard footsteps of 2 people approaching in the distance. It was a tall man wearing a red mask, a white cloak, and had white hair. The other one was a buffed man, dressed in a white suit, and had blond hair.

''So, Tatara... why did you come with me? I could've done this myself'' sounding cocky as he saw Junko, who was sitting on the ground at least 40 meters away from them.

''I don't like to take chances, Yamori. She killed and ate an S+ who recently popped up in the 20th ward. Besides… I want to see this one for myself'' Tatara said.

''Right, right. If she doesn't come along quietly I'll just... improvise'' Yamori said, as he walked to Junko with his hands in his pockets.

''Yamori, stop right there'' Tatara warned him.

Yamori did as he said and stopped walking. The bulky man with the big ego was now standing approximately 30m away from Junko.

''We represent Aogiri. I'm sure you've at least heard of us. We know what you are, we know what you did a few days back. We are here to recruit you, or forcefully take you back to our HQ, because we think you will be a valuable asset to our organization'' Tatara said to the girl, who still paid no attention to the two ghouls dressed in white.

''I'm sick of this, Tatara. Being nice won't help anyone. Let me take care of this'' Yamori said as he cracked his index finger. Tatara sighed and stepped back, letting Yamori work his magic.

Yamori dashed towards Junko while raising his fist. When it was about to hit her face, she simply held out her palm and blocked it effortlessly.

''Ho? '' Tatara said, as he became more interested.

''So, Tatara wasn't exaggerating about you after all. But what about thi-'' Junko disappeared from sight, and impaled Yamori in the back with her Rinkaku tentacle. She lifted the bulky man up in the air, and tossed him across the warehouse like a rag doll, breaking 2 pillars that were supporting the building. Blood spilled from the man's mouth after the impact.

'' _She's fast. I haven't seen anyone with that kind of speed, except Eto and the King when he was still a recruit. Perhaps she possesses the same potential as him..._ '' Tatara thought to himself, as he watched with great interest.

Yamori stood back up, trying his best to recover from the attack.

''You want to play? Let's **PLAY** '' Yamori said and wiped off the blood from his mouth as his incomplete Kakuja came out, slowly enveloping Yamori's face and right arm.

Yamori charged towards the girl, trying to hit her from multiple angles with his huge arm but fails, as Junko dodged every single attack. The bulky man disengaged by leaping back 20m, but Junko closed the gap immediately. Yamori wasn't able to follow her movement until she was in front of his face. He gasped, surprised by how fast she closed the distance between them. The half-ghoul kicked him in the stomach. Yamori coughed up blood, as he was sent flying through a concrete wall.

'' _So she's not just faster, but also stronger than Yamori... and not to mention, a half-ghoul. Yes... The King will be pleased with a new a prodigy like you_ '' Tatara thought to himself.

''That's enough, Yamori'' Tatara said, as he attracted her attention.

''RAAAAAGH'' Yamori dashed back towards Junko.

''Tch, it's no use. He became blinded by rage. I guess I'll have to intervene'' Tatara said.

''I'LL KILL YOUUU'' Yamori said, and slammed her with all his might into the ground, shattering the earth beneath them and creating a large cloud of dust. However, once the dust cloud had disappeared, so did his enemy.

'' _Where is she?!_ '' Tatara thought to himself, as he looked around.

Junko jumped from the ceiling towards Yamori, and managed to pin his calves to the ground.

''RAAAGH, YOU LITTLE..'' Yamori yelled, as his arms were sliced off before he could react as to what happened.

''Enough! '' Tatara said.

Junko slammed Yamori into the ground with 8 tentacles which made a deeper crater than Yamori did. Yamori became unconscious, as his Kakuja slowly started to dissipate into the air. She retracted her Kagune, grabbed Yamori's head and lifted it up.

''Enough is enough'' Tatara said as he walked towards Junko.

Junko redirected her attention to Tatara as she dropped Yamori's head.

''Do you want to end up as dessert…?'' She asked him.

''That is not the reason why we're here. Besides, you have plenty of time now, why not use your time to aid us instead? Now that I've seen what you can do first-hand I'll have no other choice than to take you back, no matter what happens. Join us- otherwise…'' Tatara said and angrily narrowed his eyes, as both his Kakugan suddenly became visible.

''What makes you think you can do better than him?'' The half ghoul said with a monotone voice.

'' **DON'T** compare me to the likes of him. Yamori is **NOWHERE** near my league'' Tatara said as he looked at her with annoyance.

''And you are nowhere near my league...'' Junko said as she slightly tilted her head upwards.

''You should think carefully about your next words. You do not want to make an enemy of Aogiri, I can guarantee you that'' Tatara said.

''Hmm? Are you implying there are stronger ghouls than you in that little organization of yours?'' She asked curiously.

''Why don't you just tag along and find for yourself...? I'm sure it'll benefit you greatly. I'd hate to spill your blood just because of your lack of cooperation...'' Tatara said while still having a hateful expression towards the one-eyed ghoul.

The half ghoul grinned.

''You're quite bold, aren't you? Or are you just incredibly arrogant? I can't tell...'' She said as she shrugged.

''The King will have your head unless you cooperate'' Tatara said as he clenched his right fist towards her.

''The King?''

Junko raised an eyebrow before bursting into a hysterical laugh.

''What is your 'King' going to do against me?'' Junko asked him while she opened her arms.

''If you think your current power and speed rivals The King, you're wrong. In your current state you might as well roll over. The King does not waste his time with weaklings like us'' Tatara said as his temper was nearing its limit, ready to abandon the current plan and forcefully take back this one-eyed ghoul.

Junko seemed really curious about this 'King' Tatara was talking so highly of.

''Have it your way then. I'll accept your terms. Not because I am interested in whatever your organization wants to accomplish, but because I have my own reasons. Just make sure you stay out of my way'' Junko walked out of the warehouse.

Tatara walked over to Yamori, who was still unconscious. He picked him up and walked out of the warehouse.

''Excellent. I'm glad we could get to a mutual understanding without shedding too much blood... I'll take him back to the HQ, Eto told me to give you this. Buy yourself a suitable outfit, and go to this address to get yourself a mask. The owner of the shop is a ghoul as well, so get to the point right away. There's enough payment in the envelope. We'll meet here again tomorrow night'' Tatara said, as he took off with Yamori on his shoulder, leaving Junko at the warehouse.

The next day Junko went to the address that she's been given. It was quite the walk since the shop was located in the 4th ward.

''HySy ArtMask Studio, huh? '' she opened the door and a bell rang as the door closed behind her.

''Ah a customer, welcome. My name is Uta, how can I help you? '' a man asked. He was of average height with black hair, styled into an undercut. Various tattoos cover his arms, and a sun tattoo covers his entire left pectoral region. He wore a grey tank top underneath a black wrap sweater, along with harem pants and black sandals.

''I'm here for a mask'' Junko wasted no time, and showed off her Kakugan.

''Sit on the chair over there, darling. I'll start with measuring your head'' pointing to the chair across the room.

He came back with a tool and started measuring her head. ''So, what is your name darling? ''

''Kazuya... Kazuya Junko''

''That's a nice name'' writing down the sizes he measured.

''Now, what kind of mask do you want? ''

''A skull mask, covering my mouth up to my nose, along with cracks and carnivorous teeth'' Junko said, as she handed enough money to pay for the mask.

''You're lucky I'm not working alone today. Come pick up the mask within 2 to 3 hours'' Junko nodded as she left the shop.

Now she only needed an outfit. Junko wandered through the ward, and something caught her interest. It was a long black coat. However, the coat's left sleeve was not there. Perhaps it was designed that way.

The coat itself was quite long. If she would put it on, it would only dangle a few inches off the ground. Junko bought a black leather pants, a black undershirt, a pair of black leather gloves, bandages, a pair of black knee-high leather boots, a black double buckle belt, along with the coat she saw outside the store. She wasn't satisfied with her looks and decided to dye her hair white. Since she can just change personality in an instant, so can the colour white. After 3hours had passed, she came back to the shop to pick up the mask.

''Here's the mask. Come back soon, Kazuya-san'' Uta said, as he handed over the mask in a bag.

''Thank you very much'' Junko bowed and left the store.

She then returned to the warehouse. Junko changed from her school uniform, into the black undershirt and black coat, along with the black leather pants. She then changed her shoes into the black knee-high leather boots she bought. She started wrapping bandages on her left arm, starting from her fingers, slowly making her way up to her hand, until it almost reached her elbow. She then grabbed a small chain, which was hanging around in the warehouse, and started to wrap it around her left forearm over the bandages. As a final touch, she took one of the black leather gloves, and put it on her right hand, while she shoved the other one in her pocket.

After a lot of hours had passed, the sun went down at last. This time, Tatara was accompanied by the small girl, who was wrapped in bandages wearing a tattered maroon cloak with droopy ears attached to the hood, and a floral scarf around her neck. She twinkled her way into the abandoned warehouse, entering the building first.

''It's pretty thrashed in here, isn't it? '' the small girl said while she was looking around.

''Don't mind that. She said she'd be here at the exact same time'' Tatara said as he looks around, seeing nothing but an empty room.

''Who's she? '' a voice echoed from upstairs. They both look up, and saw that Junko was sitting on a horizontal pillar, that was supporting the warehouse's structure.

''Hooo, she does look strong. I think she and I are going to get along just fine'' a smile was seen through her bandages. Junko dropped down, her eyes still cold and emotionless like yesterday.

''My name is Eto. Nice to meet you, Ka-zu-ya-chan'' she said in a playful tone.

''Lead the way'' Junko sounding quite disinterested.

''Eh? You're no fun. Fine, let's go back to HQ'' she pouted. They walked out of the warehouse. With Tatara leading in the front, and Eto behind Tatara.

''Eto, I have to warn you about her, she is extremely dangerous. She took down Yamori effortlessly while sustaining no injuries whatsoever, she might be on par with the King's speed when he was just a recruit... I'm uncertain what the full extent of her power is, as she only displayed to wield 8 Rinkaku tentacles... However, I am almost certain she is hiding much more than she lets on... Should she prove trouble now- I should be able to take her out with your help.'' Tatara whispered to Eto.

''Hmm, uncertain you'll win against her?'' Eto asked curiously.

''Better to be safe than sorry, Eto'' Tatara replied.

''I have noticed she also has a split personality, which is always interesting. Her eyes give away a lot, you know? I wonder how much stronger she can become~. She'll be the answer to all of our problems... Though an introduction to him would not be a good idea, at least for now...'' Eto said and started humming as they picked up their pace, traveling on the roofs to avoid drawing attention.

After roughly 20 minutes they arrive at the Aogiri HQ in the 24th ward.

''Make yourself comfortable, your quarters have already been prepared. Your next mission is next week. You can do whatever you want, until next week'' Tatara and Eto parted from Junko.

* * *

 **3 years later**

* * *

 _Ken Kaneki, an artificial ghoul that had been captured by Aogiri Tree. Yamori had been torturing him for 10 days straight until Kaneki finally accepted his ghoul side and retaliated. They fought and it ended with Kaneki easily overpowering the bulky ghoul, even in his half-kakuja state. Shortly after, Jason lost his will to fight and resist, as Kaneki slowly started devouring Yamori's Kakuhou, and whatever was left of Yamori as well, killing the bulky ghoul in the process. CCG had launched its attack on Aogiri's base where Kaneki was held captive. Ayato had defeated his elder sister Touka with relative ease, who came with Anteiku to rescue Kaneki._

''This is why you're weak, Touka! '' Ayato charged towards her to deal the final blow.

Kaneki came out of nowhere and rescued her.

''Take care of her, Nishiki-senpai'' he said, as he gentle put her down in front of him.

''Kaneki…?'' Nishiki was baffled at the new Kaneki.

Junko was standing next to a wall from afar, watching the two confront each other with great interest.

''I thought you were already dead, you one-eyed shithead!'' Ayato taunted him as he fired multiple Ukaku shards at Kaneki, who was running towards him while effortlessly dodging all projectiles until he dashed past Ayato, ending up behind his back.

It took a second for Ayato to realize what just happened, dumbfounded, he noticed and looked behind him.

''You bastard... '' Ayato grunted as they engaged each other in hand-to-hand combat.

With Kaneki having the advantage, he launched his knee straight in Ayato's stomach. Ayato coughed, as his Kagune dissipated into the air. Kaneki then kicked him through a wall, as he slowly walked towards Ayato, who was laying on the ground mildly covered in rubble.

''Don't worry Ayato, I won't kill you'' Kaneki said, as he came closer and closer. Ayato still hadn't recovered from the impact. Kaneki grew 4 tentacles and pinned all of Ayato's limbs to the ground. Ayato grunted as he struggled to break free.

''I'll just kill you half. 103, 103 broken bones'' Kaneki said to him, as he started breaking one of Ayato's bones. Ayato screamed out in pain.

Kaneki shushed Ayato as he moved his finger in front of Ayato's mouth.

''We just started, I want you to keep quiet and relaxed. This won't take long'' Kaneki said as he continued.

Ayato felt every bone break into tiny pieces, he screamed so hard that he didn't understand what Kaneki was telling him anymore. It was getting worse and worse. Kaneki would pause for a few seconds and then continue instead of just breaking bones continuously. Sometime later, Kaneki finished breaking 103 of Ayato's bones. Ayato simply laid there, still agonizing about the pain. Kaneki walked outside and someone was already blocking his way. They stared at each other with their emotionless eyes.

''Going somewhere? '' The ghoul dressed in black asked him.

''Yes, so get out of my way. I won't hesitate to kill you'' Kaneki said with a merciless tone.

''Isn't this what you wanted? To become stronger? To protect people? To protect Touka, and everyone else? '' Junko said, while circling around Kaneki from a distance.

She stopped behind him and slowly removed her mask, letting it hang from her neck.

''How do you know her? '' Kaneki said, as his voice grew concerned and turned around.

''What will you do... when everyone you care about… is taken away from you? '' she asked him.

''I see, you want to harm them. I'll just have to kill you right here… right now, to preven-'' Kaneki cut off his sentence while his eyes widened as she disappeared from his sight.

''I'm afraid you're not making the calls here, **Kaneki** '' she whispered in his ear. Kaneki immediately turned around but she was nowhere to be found.

''Do you know about pain, grief, love? The feeling of being betrayed? The feeling of wanting something so badly that you'd give up even your soul just to achieve that specific thing or goal?'' she asked. Kaneki turned his head to his left and saw Junko, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

'' _She's like a ghost..._ '' Kaneki thought to himself.

''We all have purpose here in Aogiri. **You** want to protect them, but you can't do that. **Why** can't you? Because you're **weak**. I **despise** weaklings like you, it **disgusts me** beyond belief'' she walked away from the wall, put on her mask and opened her eyes. The ghoul's left eye changed into a Kakugan.

'' _A half-ghoul?_ " Kaneki thought to himself as he was surprised.

She dashed towards Kaneki.

''You shouldn't underestimate me'' Kaneki said with a confident voice. His Kagune suddenly blazed out of his lower back, and tried to impale her before she could reach him. She jumped in the air, dodged the 4 tentacles, and landed behind his back. He turned around, but she was long gone.

''I didn't...'' She whispered in his ear again.

Kaneki turned around and was sent flying to the wall by a powerful kick. Junko closed the distance between Kaneki and herself right after he had hit the wall. She immediately pinned all 4 of his limbs to the wall with her tentacles. Kaneki yelled at the top of his lungs, remembering how pain felt like as his Kagune dissipated.

A small girl in bandages appeared on the scene, grinning.

''You should've listened to her! How are you going to protect everyone when you're this weak? '' Eto giggled.

Eto walked over to the impaled Kaneki.

''Now, what is it going to be, Ka-ne-ki-kun? ''


	4. The Raid Part l

**(Re-uploaded)**

 **Nope, I got nothing to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Eto walked over to the impaled Kaneki._

 _''Now, what is it going to be, Ka-ne-ki-kun? ''_

* * *

Silence took over as Junko and Eto were waiting for Kaneki's answer. Seconds after that, Kaneki raised his head to look Eto in the eyes.

''I'll join you on one condition, none of you will ever harm or involve the people I care about''

''I told you before, you're not the one making the deals here...'' Junko said as a 5th tentacle came out of her back and bore through Kaneki's stomach, making him scream.

''Now now, let's not be hasty. Play nice with everyone, this is why nobody approaches you without walking on their toes'' Eto said and sighed.

''Tsk'' Junko replied as her Kagune dissipated while she walked away. Kaneki fell to the ground, the wounds Junko inflicted on him started to heal slowly.

''It's so nice of you to join us, Kaneki-kun. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to your friends. I promise'' a smile was seen through Eto's bandages. Tatara and Noro walked out of the building in the direction towards Eto.

''Eto, it's best to make a break for it. Fighting won't do us any good, they know this location already. So even if we manage to kill every investigator right now, more will come in time. Get Ayato, we're moving to our other HQ''

Noro picked up Ayato who was unconscious.

''That means you too, Kazuya'' Tatara looked at Junko who was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

''I'll catch up later, I have something to do'' Junko said without bothering to open her eyes.

Tatara sighed and did not try to argue with her.

''Fine. I'll grab our new recruit and go ahead. **DON'T** fall behind'' he said as he picked up Kaneki and carried him on his shoulder.

The rest of Aogiri and its executives shortly followed, some initiates were left behind, as their objective was to distract CCG as long as possible. But it wasn't long before CCG overtook the building, killing all the ghouls who were left behind.

''We finally cleared this place. Whew, it took longer than I expected'' Shinohara said as he sat down onto a block of concrete, still wearing his Arata armor.

''It's a shame Aogiri's executives left the party so soon. I wanted to confirm something'' once a senior investigator, now a special class investigator said, as he drank some water.

''Confirm what exactly, Murasakibara? '' Shinohara raised an eyebrow at the newly promoted special class investigator.

''3 years ago, I investigated a crime in an alley in the 24th ward. A ghoul had cannibalized a S+ ghoul who was on our capture list. I haven't heard or seen anything after that. The ghoul responsible was so powerful that it was a completely one-sided fight. I think that Aogiri might have made contact with him or her'' he said with a serious look on his face.

''Hm, were there any clues left behind? Like perhaps the type of Kagune it uses? '' Shinohara asked him curiously.

''No. The only clues were the wounds inflicted on the body. It could've been any type of Kagune'' he said.

''Don't worry. I have a funny feeling we'll find out soon enough'' Shinohara said, as he ensured him that they would.

A week has passed after CCG had wiped out one of Aogiri's HQs. Tatara, Eto, Noro, Ayato and Kaneki were gathered in a room as they were discussing their next move.

''Did I make myself clear? Keep your eyes peeled and act immediately once you find him. No fooling around Ayato, you're becoming quite the burden'' Tatara looked Ayato in the eyes, slightly annoyed by his attitude.

''Shut up, I don't care what you think'' Ayato walked away from the group as he spat on the ground. After he had left the room, Junko came in.

''Kazuya-chan! You've been gone for quite a while. We were so worried about you! '' Eto said and giggled as she sat on the balcony.

''Kazuya, I have a job for you. Our intel has gathered information about a specific ghoul we want to recruit. It's hard to persuade him as our previous attempts already failed, so you have permission to forcefully bring him back if necessary'' Tatara said as he crossed his arms.

''I'll do it instead. Where was he last seen? '' Kaneki said as he cracked his index finger.

''He was last seen in the 19th ward. He goes by the name of Ishikawa Ryo, a 17 years old high school student. CCG has given him the alias 'Spider' and is believed to be an SS-+, so proceed with caution'' Tatara said, as he spread some pictures of the ghoul on the table.

Kaneki adjusted his mask and left the room.

''Kaz-u-ya-chan, would you follow Kaneki and make sure things go smoothly?'' Eto asked as she kicked her legs up and down.

''You got Tatara at your disposal for babysitting. He should suffice if Kaneki fails'' she said as she took off her mask and let it hang from her neck.

''You're annoying me to no end, Kazuya'' Tatara stepped up and looked like he was ready to unleash his anger.

'' **Don't** test me, Tatara'' she said and grinned back at him with a crazed look on her face.

''Now now. What did I tell you about playing nice? No need to lose more members. Just follow him, you might find it interesting'' Eto said and giggled.

''Tch, this better be worth it'' Junko said.

She put on her mask as she slowly walked to the exit, which Tatara was blocking.

''You need to learn some respect, Kazuya'' Tatara said, as he squinted his eyes angrily and clenched his fists.

Junko retracted her arm and released her fist in his stomach at an incredible fast pace. Tatara barely saw it coming, and thus was unable to guard against it. The impact had made him cough up blood, as he fell on his knees with his hands holding his stomach.

''You…'' Tatara said.

She walked past him and stopped for a second.

''You got in the way, Tatara. I won't be so forgiving next time'' she gave him a stare that would haunt him, and finally left the room. Eto sighed at Tatara.

''Be happy she didn't break your bones, or worse'' Eto said while she tried to help him get up.

''Why are you tolerating her behavior? '' Tatara asked, still in pain.

''She could have killed us all by now. Could have… And it's no secret that she's not aiding Aogiri out of the kindness of her heart. I wonder what you really want, Kazuya-chan! '' she said, and ran towards the balcony to look at the sky, but fog limited her sight.

''Surely you cannot possibly mean she could kill the King?'' Tatara whispered to Eto.

''The King? Tatara, please. You should know better than that, jeez'' Eto replied playfully.

''No, _The King is absolute... The King is unmatched. She has gotten stronger over the past years, but she's still a child compared to The King's true power, just like the rest of us..._ '' Eto thought to herself as she started humming a relaxing song.

''Only time will tell where her loyalty lies...'' Eto whispered to herself.

Kaneki had gotten a head-start but that wouldn't be a problem for her, especially since it's past midnight. She was able to pick up Kaneki's scent and followed it. Roughly a minute later she had already caught up with him. Junko decided to keep her distance, just far enough so that he wouldn't notice her presence.

''We're close…'' Junko said, as she picked up a scent from another strong ghoul.

Kaneki had suddenly stopped.

'' _Now, show me what you're capable of, Kaneki…_ '' Junko thought to herself.

He jumped down into an alleyway, she quickly re-positioned herself to the other side of the rooftops and decided to observe them from a distance. Kaneki was approaching a ghoul who was cannibalizing another ghoul.

''Why hello there, can I help you? '' the ghoul stood up as the moonlight illuminated his face. Kaneki immediately noticed that this individual was a psychopathic ghoul by just looking into his eyes.

The young ghoul had hair reaching down to his neck, it was messy and its colour was purple, the young lad also had dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black coat that didn't go further down than his waist while the coat was buttoned up, and also wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers. On top of that he was skinny like Kaneki, but a bit taller. His mask was coloured black and looked like a spider's mouth with a pair of fangs.

''I was sent on a mission to either recruit you, or forcefully take you back if that is necessary. So…'' Kaneki said and paused for 5 seconds.

''What's it going to be? '' Kaneki resumed his sentence, while cracking his index and middle finger.

The young ghoul started to slowly pace left and right while still maintaining eye-contact with the eye-patched ghoul.

''Hmmmm, you look quite intimidating… don't you? But you know what they say… Looks can be...'' he paused and turned his back on Kaneki, as his Kagune came out in the form of 8 jet-black Rinkaku tentacles which were incredibly thin, while each tentacle had a long nail at the end.

''DECEIVING! '' he shouted as he shot 8 nails towards him.

Kaneki managed to dodge every single projectile that has been sent towards him. The ghoul used its thin appendages to crawl to the rooftop at an extremely fast pace. Kaneki followed by wall-jumping his way to the roof. After he had reached the top, he was immediately clawed on his right forearm by 3 tentacles, leaving a wolverine-like mark. However, it fully healed a couple of seconds after that.

''Checkmate'' the ghoul said as his Kagune disappeared into the air.

''What is… happening? '' Kaneki felt pain where he had been clawed. The pain started making its way through his whole body, making him drop down on his knees and hands. A few seconds later Kaneki collapsed on the ground, he felt numbness through his entire body, as if he was paralyzed, while still having that burning sensation. Kaneki saw the ghoul's feet slowly approaching him.

''Please, don't get up. I'll be able to help myself'' the ghoul took a syringe out of his coat's pocket and took a sample of Kaneki's blood.

''What have you… done to me? How did… you pierce through… me… with that… syringe…? '' Kaneki barely was able to speak.

''Maybe if you took a closer look at my Kagune you wouldn't have been so careless. Since you're about to die I'll let you witness'' the young ghoul said, and grew a single tentacle from his lower back. He pointed at its nail, red liquid was dripping from the tip of the nail.

''You see, I'm no ordinary ghoul, my friend. I have performed experiments on my own Kagune, adding venom in it. **Fascinating** , isn't it? I invented the venom myself. This deadly substance will first make my prey feel pain in the area where it has been injected, then it will spread through their entire body. '' the young ghoul said, as he got a little excited.

Ryo grabbed Kaneki by his neck and punched him in the face, sending Kaneki flying away.

''They'll start feeling numb… paralyzed, and then die a horrible death. My venom also has a side effect. It works like an RC suppressant as well. You know what that means, right? '' Ryo said with a stern face.

Ryo took the needle from the syringe, and threw it at Kaneki's eye.

Kaneki grunted, as the needle was now stuck in his eye.

''Well, that spot stays weak even without my venom. My mistake, bad example'' Ryo said, as he grinned.

Ryo slowly walked over to Kaneki, and removed the needle that was stuck in his eye. Blood gushed out of it, as Kaneki's eye was not healing.

''I'll... get you...'' Kaneki said.

''Anyways, I am quite surprised that you're still talking. It's very seldom that my victims who have received my venom into their system are still alive after they start eating dirt with their faces. You should feel **honored**! **YOU** are one of the ghouls who are more resilient and adaptive to anything causing them harm'' he said, as he retracted his Kagune again and knelt down. The ghoul grabbed Kaneki's head, and lifted it up from the floor.

''Yes... You're **stronger** than them. You're quite the unpolished diamond among the filthy garbage, aren't you? So… I wonder, **I WONDER** what you taste like!'' he said while licking his lips behind his mask.

''You failed, Kaneki…'' Junko surprised the young ghoul, making him drop Kaneki's head.

Ryo disengaged a few meters.

''My, what do we have here? '' he said as he opened his arms and took a single step back.

''Out of the way, Eyepatch. I'll deal with this'' she kicked Kaneki's body away to the side of the roof.

''He's tougher than he looks, Kazuya…'' Kaneki said as he still was unable to even move a finger.

'' _Kazuya, huh? I've heard that name before..._ '' He thought to himself as he started to thoroughly inspect her.

The ghoul dressed in black made eye-contact with him and his eyes widened for a second.

'' _What's with this... unnerving presence I'm feeling from her...?_ '' The young ghoul thought to himself as a single drop of sweat fell from his forehead.

''You don't really care about your own allies, do you? No... you long for something else... But what is it you so **desperately** desire...?'' he questioned her.

''That is none of your concern. Now, what's it going to be? '' Junko said.

''You're... **different** from everyone else… are you not? I can tell. It's a shame we have to part ways already'' he said, as he gracefully bowed.

The ghoul made a run for it, sticking to the rooftops. He looked behind him as he was running away and noticed she hasn't moved an inch. The young ghoul immediately stopped after his vision was obscured by the foggy weather.

''Oh **my** , you're pretty fast on your feet, aren't you? '' he turned around to face forward, and there she was, standing in front of him.

''Let's see what you got then'' the young ghoul's scleras turned black while his irises turned blazing red. 8 thin tentacles sprouted out of his lower back, along with venom dripping from its nails. He entered a defensive stance by having 2 tentacles cover his back, left, right and front.

''Hohhhh. Playing a bit defensive, aren't we? '' she said as she cracked her neck and sprouted out 6 appendages from her lower back, pointing them towards him.

''You should be flattered. I don't normally play defensive. Ladies first, hmm?'' he smiled behind his mask, as he started to focus on even the slightest movement.

None of them moved a muscle, while a single drop of sweat fell from the young ghoul's face to the ground. In an instant, she seemed to have teleported in front of him and sneaked past his defense by upper-cutting his jaw through the gaps he left open, which was small enough for an arm to fit in between. He got knocked into the air but managed regain his balance while airborne, making him land on his feet while his knees were slightly bent, still being pushed back as he landed, until he finally stopped moving. The ghoul stood up and moved his hand to his broken jaw, stroking it. He felt pain as it healed just seconds later.

''I got to hand it to you, you're faster than I expected'' Ryo said.

He spun around, launching a barrage of nails towards her direction. She kept dodging every nail but it seemed endless. Junko knew that if she got hit it's going to be bad. Not wanting to take any chances, she leaps back far enough to be out of his range. The second he stopped spinning she closed the distance between them, Junko bent her knees and another 2 appendages came out of her back. She jumped diagonally forward, lunging all 8 appendages into her opponent, causing them both to be airborne.

'' _She... even further.. increased her... speed?_ '' The young ghoul thought to himself, as he vomited blood like there was no end.

However, Junko wasn't finished. She immediately took her Kagune out of the young ghoul and reformed it into one giant tentacle, and slammed him into the ground. The amount of force that was put into that single attack was so powerful that he was sent from the roof of the building (10th floor) all the way down to the 1st floor. Screams were heard from people who lived in that building.

Junko retracted her Kagune and dropped down from the 10th floor all the way to the 1st floor. The young ghoul was mildly buried under the rubble but was still conscious.

''F-fine. I'll play along… Show me your little… organization'' The ghoul said and twitched, as his body was trying to heal from the injuries she had inflicted. After a few seconds he had healed enough to be able to stand up.

She nodded as they made their way back to the rooftop again. Junko grabbed Kaneki and carried him on her shoulder. She led the way back to the organization while the young ghoul followed. Not much later they arrived back at Aogiri's current HQ.

Kaneki regained his strength and was able to move again, as well as his healing factor. The 3 of them entered the room where the rest of the executives were. Kaneki who came in first, Ryo who came in second, and Junko who entered last. Ryo took a seat and kicked his legs up the table, while Junko took off her mask, letting it hang from her neck. Kaneki prepared a cup of coffee and looked at Ryo once before sitting down.

''Ohoho, you're back already? That was quick! I see you brought a friend'' Eto sounded satisfied.

''So, what do you need me for? '' Ryo asked as he looked at every executive who was present in the room, as if he was analyzing them.

He first looked at Noro, _''Not even the CCG has much information about him'' Ryo thought._

Then he looked over to Kaneki and Ayato _''No problem here''_.

Ryo then looked to the side, where Tatara and Eto were standing next to the table _''That guy might be a bit of a problem. Hmm... that girl is quite small but better not underestimate her''_ he thought to himself.

Lastly, he directed his glance to Junko who was leaning against a wall _''As long as she is near I can't act on my own''_ he thought to himself.

''Oh, I'm sure your abilities will be quite useful in Aogiri's future plans, Ishikawa-kun. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself for now, hmm? I'd like to know about everyone who is a part of Aogiri'' she sat down on a chair and rested her head on her hands.

''Tsk, how are you so sure this bastard won't betray us in the future? He reeks of someone who would kill you in your sleep'' Ayato boldly claimed, as he was already annoyed by his presence.

''He won't. Unless he doesn't value his own life'' Junko said as she gave Ayato her usual emotionless look.

''If you say so. I still won't drop my guard around that bastard though'' Ayato slightly calmed down as he leaned against the wall.

''Whether your guard would be up or not, you're no match for him, Ayato'' Eto giggled.

''What makes you think that huh? '' Ayato raised an eyebrow.

''Because I failed to capture him'' Kaneki said to Ayato.

''Fine, fine. I get it. Don't aggravate me further, Eyepatch''

''Alright so, would you be so kind to tell us something about yourself? '' Eto asked Ryo who was sitting across the table.

Ryo took off his mask and put it on the table.

''I guess my name isn't important since you all know it. My father, was quite brilliant in his own way, but as he constantly kept using me as an experiment I soon ended his life at the age of 5 years old. However, I was intrigued by his experiments so I continued the work that he could not finish. You could say I'm a scientist myself. Other than that, I'm quite the normal high school student believe it or not'' Ryo said.

''So, are you capable of creating something that can counter-''

''CRC gas? '' Ryo interrupted Eto, as if he already knew why they needed him.

''I certainly am capable… But you see… it comes with a price. The gas that will counter it will make every ghoul that inhales the gas… lose control, depending on the dosage. I've researched the CRC gas and made a counter gas for it. Instead of lowering the RC levels of the ghouls it will first nullify the effect of the CRC gas, and then boost their RC level by x1,5. The effect will last for around 37 minutes. I could try to increase it to x2… but the ghouls would become even more unstable, like an incomplete Kakuja state'' Ryo said and crossed his arms.

''It will do. We don't need more than 30 minutes to raid Cochlea'' Tatara stated as he looked over to Eto.

''The raid will start in 3 days from today. We've already gathered enough members for this operation. In the meantime, Kaneki and Ishikawa, our scouts have reported a truck transporting an S rated ghoul to a different prison. Your job is to intervene and bust him out'' Tatara said.

'' **Sigh**. I just joined and someone is already bossing me around. Fine, let's just get this over with then'' Ryo said as he lowered his legs from the table and picked up his mask.

''Take some of our initiates as a distraction. Ayato, you will follow Kaneki and Ishikawa as backup. Commence, now'' Tatara said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Kaneki and Ryo left the room. Shortly after that, Ayato followed behind them, leaving Eto, Noro and Junko behind.

Kaneki was leading a small group of Aogiri members, including Ayato and Ryo. They waited patiently until their target showed up. After waiting what felt like 30 minutes, a truck drove down the road with armored vehicles escorting it.

''That's our target. Let's go, Eyepatch'' Ryo said as he jumped down from the building, Kaneki followed him.

Kaneki's Kagune came out of his lower back and lunged it towards the truck's side, making the vehicle fall on its left. The armored vehicles escorting the truck from the front stopped. Ayato gave the signal to the initiates to draw the enemy's attention away from the executives. A fight broke out as Kaneki and Ryo approached the truck.

Two ghouls were watching Kaneki and Ryo walking towards the truck. One of them saw Ayato in the distance.

''Let's retreat. We have a slim chance of winning 2 against 3'' One of them said, before they retreated with incredible speed.

They heard a scream coming out of it and suddenly the doors busted open. A ghoul emerged who was wearing prisoner's clothes. His hair was blond, the ghoul's hairstyle was neatly sorted into three parts, with his left and right side brushed to their respective side and the middle section's hair pushed back, revealing his forehead.

''Broooo, Bro! I want to see you, bro! Where are you, bro?! '' the ghoul yelled as he acted like a spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted.

''Who is this idiot? I thought we'd be breaking out someone else instead of this shithead'' Ayato walked over with his hands in his pockets while looking irritated.

''My, I didn't expect this either. But who knows, he might be useful after all. Looks can be deceiving, you know'' Ryo reminded both Kaneki and Ayato.

''Idiot you say?! The only one who can call me an idiot… IS BIG BRO! '' he suddenly got up and tried to hit Ryo but missed every single time.

''Oh, aren't you the slowpoke'' Ryo said mockingly as he continued dodging his punches.

''Oh, for fuck sake! '' Ayato yelled as he lost his patience and gave the ghoul a kick in the stomach, sending him flying across the road.

* * *

 **Roughly 25 minutes later Kaneki, Ryo and Ayato returned with their target.**

* * *

''Let me go already, you idiots! '' he cracked his index finger as he shrugged off Ryo who was holding his shoulder. Naki had already changed into a white suit which represented… The White Suits...

 **Frexzz:** Original much...

''Naki, wasn't it? You'll be Yamori's replacement'' Tatara didn't bother meeting his eyes.

''Stingy, aren't you? Not even looking at me! Just get started already'' Naki yawned, pissing Ayato off.

''Ayatoooo. Go get Noro and Kazuya, we're about to have a briefing about our raid on Cochlea'' Eto shooed him away.

Ayato followed her order and came back with Noro and Junko. Every executive of the Aogiri Tree was now gathered around the table. On the table was a blueprint of Cochlea.

''Let's begin. Our priority target is to find Hayato Tachibana, an SS rated ghoul who has all the information we need about CCG. He is being kept on the 2nd floor in the ghoul detention center. We're busting through the walls using explosives to get into Cochlea where the ghouls are being held'' as Tatara moved his finger to the outer and inner walls of Cochlea.

''After we've broken in the area from the west, one of our allies who's been working in CCG for years will disable their communication system, which is located in a radio tower south-east of the ghoul detention center. We'll need to act quick and infiltrate it as fast as possible''

''Noro, your job is to head to the security surveillance room which is located in a building north-west of the ghoul detention center and disable it, feel free to kill everyone as well. We want to send a clear message. Once you've succeeded, you will go to the 1st floor of the detention center, purge it from investigators and free the ghouls from that floor.'' Tatara explained, and Noro nodded.

''Ayato and Kaneki, your job is to make your way to the 2nd floor and find our target, get him to the extraction point which is located on the east side of Cochlea. After you succeeded, you will proceed to free ghouls on the 2nd floor and then make your way up to the 3rd floor, where the SSS rated ghouls are being kept'' Kaneki and Ayato nodded.

''Eto and I will be keeping an eye if anything goes sideways. If everything goes according to plan, we will rendezvous with Ayato and Kaneki on the 3rd floor. Should our plan become flawed all meet up in front of our exit hole on the east side of the facility''

''Kazuya, you will be outside and stop CCG's trump card from entering Cochlea. 1/3rd of our total forces will be at your disposal. Either kill him right then and there, or hold him off until 02:30'' Tatara explained to her, but Junko remained silent.

''Ishikawa, you will bring along your gas and make your way to the ventilation system and release it, just make sure you dispose of the CCG's CRC mixture properly. Once you have done that you will join up with Noro''

''I get it. I get it…'' Ryo said and sighed.

''Naki… You will escort our ally from the radio tower to our extraction point and stay there until the rest of us have arrived. Don't eat her, Naki. She is a valuable ally to us. We will then escape using explosives once more. Our initiates should be preventing them from pursuing us afterwards''

''Fine fine… sounds easy enough'' Naki said as he cracked his middle finger.

''IF we have time left and everything goes **perfectly**... We'll bust out White Angel, also known as Smiley Face'' Tatara said.

''And on which floor might that be?'' Ryo asked.

''SSS. According to our Intel, we require 3 key cards to open her cell'' Eto said.

''Sounds like a pain to be quite honest...'' Ryo said sighed.

''Any more questionsssssssss? '' Eto asked after Tatara finished explaining their plan.

''Prepare yourselves. We'll commence this operation in 3 days at 02:00 o'clock. Everyone dismissed''

Slowly, one by one, the executives started leaving the room. The only ones who were left in the room were Tatara, Noro and Eto.

''If this works out, we'll have a giant advantage against the CCG. Nothing will be able to stop us from achieving our goal'' Tatara said.

* * *

 **3 days later**

* * *

All the executives were lined up next to each other. Starting from the left was Naki, Kaneki, Ryo, Ayato, Noro, Tatara, Eto and Junko. Aogiri's initiates were spread across their backs. Tatara looked at his watch as it just hit 02:00 o'clock.

''Commence operation''


	5. The Raid Part ll

**(Re-uploaded)**

 **Nope, nothing to say...**

* * *

 _3 days later_

 _All the executives were lined up next to each other. Starting from the left was Naki, Kaneki, Ryo, Ayato, Noro, Tartara, Eto and Junko. Aogiri's initiates were spread across their back. Tartara looked at his watch as it just hit 02:00 o'clock._

 _''Commence operation''_

* * *

One by one, the executives of the Aogiri Tree scattered to carry out their mission along with 2/3 of the initiates following closely behind them, leaving Junko with the remaining 1/3 of their total forces. She put on her mask as she turned around and walked through the initiates as they made way for her. They soon followed after she had taken the lead.

Everyone shortly arrived in front of the wall that was going to be their entrance to Cochlea. Tatara motioned his head for the initiate carrying the explosives to step forward. He stepped forward and planted the explosives. Everyone took a few steps back. Tatara then pulled out the detonator and pushed the button. A loud bang was heard, dust obscured the scene and Cochlea was breached. The ghouls poured into Cochlea like an ant infestation, led by the executives. An alarm then echoed through the entire facility, they had been noticed.

Noro headed towards the building north-west. Kaneki and Ayato were leading Aogiri's main forces behind them. The enemy forces had arrived and separated Tatara and Eto from the rest of the group. They were loaded up with rifles and were being led by Special Class Investigators.

''Go, we'll clean this mess up and rendezvous with you two later'' Tatara said to Ayato and Kaneki.

They followed his order and continued. Noro exited from the building with bloodstains on his mask. He ran towards the ghoul detention center and joined up with Kaneki, Ayato and Aogiri's main forces. Investigators were gathered in front of the entrance of the ghoul detention center. The initiates stormed through the investigators, clearing a path for Ayato, Kaneki and Noro, while killing the doves in the process. Noro went ahead as Ayato and Kaneki were waiting for his signal. He took the stairs down and soon ended in front wide metal door, which described ''1st floor l S l''

Noro thrashed the giant metal door with his Kagune, and was immediately shot by 12 CCG officers with rifles. The bullets continued to penetrate his flesh until they shot all their rounds. The officers were baffled, slowly lowering their guns as they saw that the ghoul was still standing, rejuvenating the bullet holes at an incredibly fast pace, forcing the bullets out of his body. Noro then walked towards the officers as they panicked and failed to reload their weapons. Suddenly, a massive tentacle with an enormous mouth at its end emerged from his lower back, and bit every officer in half. Reinforcement came in the form of another 12 officers. However, they ran away almost immediately after they had seen countless body parts lying on the ground. He lunged his Bikaku towards the fleeing officers and swooped them off the edge, making them plunge to their doom. With that, the entire 1st floor had been purged.

Kaneki, Ayato, and the main forces of Aogiri arrived on the 1st floor after Noro had cleaned it up. They kept going deeper while Noro was freeing the ghouls on the 1st floor. Not much later they arrived at the ''2nd floor l SS l''. They busted in and were immediately attacked by a mix of investigators and officers.

Kaneki's Kagune sprouted out and acted as a shield to protect himself from the Q bullets. Ayato took shelter behind Kaneki. As soon as the barrage of bullets had stopped Ayato summoned his Kagune and shot a barrage of Ukaku shards at the officers, killing them. An investigator had sneaked up on Ayato and was about to pierce through his back, but was blocked by Kaneki's tentacle. The blue-haired boy turned around, Kaneki stepped aside and Ayato followed up with a strong kick, sending the investigator flying to the wall. Ayato then shot Ukaku shards at the investigator, pinning him to the wall. He agonized in pain as blood coloured the wall behind him. 4 Special Class Investigators surrounded Kaneki and Ayato. They cornered them. Kaneki nicked at Ayato. Ayato then jumped high in the air as Kaneki used his 4 tentacles to do a 360 leg-sweep, making the investigators fall down onto the ground. Ayato, who was still airborne aimed for the vital spots and shot a storm full of Ukaku shards towards his targets. They both retracted their Kagune, and Aogiri's forces had just finished off the last investigators from this floor.

''We don't have time to eat. Let's go, Eyepatch'' Ayato said as he walked away from the dead corpses.

Kaneki soon followed, along with the initiates.

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside the Ghoul Detention Center**

* * *

''This is the place, right? '' Naki asked the two ghouls behind him. They were big, bulky, and wore the same white suit as Naki.

''This is the place boss'' one of them replied.

A young woman emerged from the radio tower.

''Alright I've drugged everyone in the radio tower and tied them up. Get me to safety already'' the young woman said to Naki.

''Sheesh, you're lucky that you're one of our allies. Because you certainly smell goo-'' the young woman kicked Naki between his legs.

''Hmph! Show some respect''

''I'm s-orry… st-ick close…'' Naki led the young woman to the east side of Cochlea.

Everything was going according as planned. The 1st and 2nd floor had been taken over. Bodies had started to pile up outside the Ghoul Detention Center. Eto and Tatara were covered in blood.

''That should be everything. They should have reached the 2nd floor by now'' Tatara said to Eto.

''Yeahhhh, let's meet up with them'' Eto said as she led the way.

* * *

 **Inside The Ghoul Detention Center l 2nd floor l SS**

* * *

Ayato started exploring the other part of the 2nd floor. He went ahead without Kaneki and the initiates, trying to find their target.

''Hello there. Are you lost? ''

Ayato turned around and saw a Special Class Investigator. He became infuriated as he saw that the investigator was enveloped in armor, while he was also wielding a giant blade.

''Such a coincidence I meet you here, Shinohara'' Murasakibara said as he moved to Ayato's blind spot.

Ayato was now sandwiched between the 2.

''Bring it on, I'll kill you both!'' Ayato shouted, his anger had enraged him.

His Kagune sprouted from his shoulder blades. He spun around and shot a storm of Ukaku shards at both investigators.

* * *

 **Outside the Ghoul Detention Center**

* * *

''Where is this building? Ohhhh, I guess I just found it''

Ryo took cover and looked at the entrance of a building. In front of it were 4 Special Class Investigators, while one of them was patrolling around the building.

''This must be it. It's the only building I haven't checked. Oh well, time to make an entrance'' Ryo's smile grew devilish.

''Isn't this boring? '' one of the investigators started to complain.

''I can relate, Cochlea is being raided and here we are, on guard duty'' the other replied.

''Where's Yamato by the way? ''

''Calm down, he's just patrolling around this building''

''Shouldn't he have walked passed us a few seconds ago? ''

A sharp object suddenly pierced one of the 3 investigator's neck.

''Ouch'' he pulled it out of his neck and took a look at it.

''What's… that? '' the other investigator said with a confused look on his face.

''Argh it hurts! '' he collapsed on the floor.

2 of the 4 investigators now remained.

''What's going on with him? Hey? '' the 3rd investigator asked.

''OI, Do something! ''

''My, my. Hello there'' Ryo walked up to the investigators.

''You're a ghoul, aren't you? ''

''I am death'' his eyes grew psychopathic as his Kagune came out. His 8 thin tentacles with sharp nails rapidly stabbed the 2 remaining investigators so fast that they couldn't even react to his attacks. He repeatedly stabbed in their vital organs until they finally dropped dead on the ground.

''You already died? How boring. Don't worry about your patrolling friend, he died faster than you two'' Ryo laughed as he entered the building. He took the stairs up and kicked open the door.

''Excuse me! '' 2 thin Rinkaku tentacles emerged from his lower back.

The two investigators turned around and were immediately impaled through the stomach.

''Would you two gentlemen move out of the way! '' As he threw them out of the windows, falling to the ground, either breaking their neck or die from his poison.

''I might as well disable the CRC gas right now and add in my own little mixture instead'' Ryo walked over to the control panel and hacked into the system.

''Now that that is done…'' he reached into his pocket and got out a dose of BRC gas in a small glass container.

''I'll implement the x1,5 version'' he pushed a button and an empty cylinder case rose from the board. Suddenly his dose was penetrated and destroyed by a lunged attack from behind. A Special Class Investigator had destroyed it. Ryo turned around.

''You will do no such thing. Your life ends here, you foul creature'' the investigator stabbed him through his chest. Blood gushed from Ryo's chest as he leaned on the investigator's shoulder.

''Youu… destroyed… my gas? '' Ryo whispered in the investigator's ear.

The investigator did not reply. His eyes widened and let go of Ryo. He slowly backed off as he moved his left hand to his stomach. Ryo had stabbed him with his bare hand.

''Ngghh'' the investigator fell on his knee while using his sword-like Quinque to support him.

''Oh, no. We have unfinished business. Y-you destroyed my precious dose…'' Ryo slowly approached him with a sinister look. His wounds had already healed by now. One of Ryo's tentacles came out of his lower back and grabbed the investigator by the leg. He lifted him up in the air and broke his Quinque. Ryo continued and tore into the man's stomach, grabbing his guts and pulling it out. He then forced the investigator to eat his own guts.

''YOU RUINED EVERYTHING'' Ryo shouted.

The man tried to spit it out, but was unable to. Ryo then kept throwing the man from wall to wall, breaking multiple bones. He threw him one more time and let him go as the man hit the wall for the last time, landing sideways on the floor. He was unable to move at this point.

''I'll be sure to hunt down your family, I'll kill them all'' Ryo said as he looked very irritated.

He walked over to the investigator and stomped on his head. He then took off his mask and spat on the helpless man. Ryo then walked away, leaving the man who was still alive.

''You should just suffer and let death take you away'' Ryo said as he exited the room.

Ryo continued to meet up with Noro on the 1st floor of the Ghoul Detention Center. He ran past hundreds of bodies and finally made it to the entrance of the detention center.

''Looks like they went quite crazy'' as he looked at the separated limbs just lying on the floor.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

* * *

Ayato was still locked in combat with Shinohara and Murasakibara. It wasn't looking too good for him. Shinohara was already overpowering him all by himself, let alone another Special Class Investigator who was helping him.

 _''Tch! They're quite annoying''_ Ayato thought to himself.

''Shinohara, do you always play with your targets? '' Murasakibara asked him as he sighed.

''Well, no. I don't'' Shinohara replied while still having his guard up.

Ayato directed his focus on Murasakibara but couldn't find him. A split second later he coughed up blood as Murasakibara sneaked up behind him and stabbed him through his chest, with his katana-like Quinque. Ayato's Kagune dissipated in the air as he was lifted up and thrown away.

''You're one of Aogiri's executives, are you not? You have information we want. So we'll keep you alive until we have extracted that information from you, then you can become Quinque material'' Murasakibara said to Ayato.

''That fuckin hurt… You bastard!'' Ayato clenched his teeth.

''Be quiet! '' Murasakibara charged towards Ayato who was still laying on the ground and cut off both his legs. Ayato screamed in pain, as the pain reminded him of what Kaneki did. The scream lasted for a few seconds, and he then started to slowly lose conscious.

''I don't think that was necessary, it looked like he couldn't fight anymore, Murasakibara'' Shinohara said as he dropped his guard.

''Nonsense, never show mercy to these foul creatures. That's what I think at least. Now, we just have to clean up the remaining forces of Aogiri, and catch some of its executives'' Murasakibara said, as he sheathed his weapon back into the briefcase.

''Let's lock him up before his legs heal'' Shinohara said. He grabbed Ayato and carried him on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the 3rd floor, which contains SSS ghouls**

* * *

Kaneki had cleared the investigators and officers on the 3rd floor with the forces of Aogiri. Not much later Noro and Ryo walked into the area.

''Oooh. Nicely done, Eyepatch. I guess you are strong after all'' Ryo said as he looked around.

''Tatara and Eto should arrive soon'' Kaneki said as he cracked multiple fingers.

After a few moments, Eto came running in while Tatara took his time to casually walk towards the group.

''Ayato went on ahead, I don't know where he is right now'' Kaneki said to Eto and Tatara.

''We can't afford to fail this mission now'' Ryo said.

''Yeeees, is everyone here? Ryo? Kaneki? Noro? Arima? I guess Arima isn't'' she giggled.

''That means Kazuya is doing her job. We have to act quickly. We only have 10 minutes remaining'' Tatara said as he stepped up. In front of them were 3 cells with 10m distance between each cell. However, the one in the middle was the most reinforced cell they've seen in the facility, it was probably also the largest one. The 2 outer cells had the same size, which was 2m in length, 2m in width and 2m in height, while the middle cell had the sizes of 4m in length, 6m in width and 3m in height.

''Kaneki, Ryo, Noro, see if you can open those other two cells. It shouldn't be that hard since the cells have a weakness in them from the outside… Except for this one…'' Tatara said. The 3 of them wasted no time and got started immediately.

Tartara and Eto approached the cell in front of them and peered through the glass. They saw a young woman inside it. She had long black hair and was quite tall, something around 170cm. She was sitting in the corner, while looking at the wall.

She turned her head around in their direction.

''Why hello there. I don't often get visitors. How can I help you? '' she said, and smiled with her eyes closed.

''I assume you're Yuuki. We've come here to bust you out'' Eto spoke up with a smile.

''So, I assume you have the 3 key cards required to open this cell? '' she asked them.

''Don't worry, one of our allies working inside the CCG has provided us with copies of it'' Tatara said.

Tatara walked over to the control panel and inserted the 3 key cards one by one. The lights turned from red to green. The cell slowly opened, while a yellow siren was rotating. Gas poured out of the cell, obscuring the cell chamber. The gas cloud started to limit Tatara's and Eto's vision around them, as the gas slipped out of the chamber as it slowly opened.

''Is this… CRC gas? '' Tatara looked confused.

''The cell was constantly under CRC gas? '' Eto said, while she constantly looked around her.

''What's wrong, Eto? '' Tatara asked curiously.

''She's not in her cell anymore'' Eto said.

''What? '' Tatara said, and heard crunching behind him. Tatara turned around and saw that Yuuki managed to sneak past his senses without him noticing.

''Oh there you are! '' Eto said as she ran towards her.

 _''How long has she been behind us? Even after she's been exposed to CRC Gas for a long period, she was still fast enough to sneak around us? If it wasn't for Eto I wouldn't have noticed anything. This almost reminds me… of Kazuya…''_ Tatara thought to himself.

''Excuse me for my rude manners, but I'm very hungry'' she continued eating the remains of a corpse.

Ryo and Noro walked towards Eto and Tatara.

''We managed to open the remaining 2 cells and freed the prisoners, Eyepatch is going to escort them to the east side of Cochlea'' Ryo said with his hands behind his head.

''Nice little group you have here'' she said while she got up and wiped away the blood off her mouth.

''Let's get out of here, we have 5 minutes left'' Tatara said as they took off.

''We've looked around on the 2nd floor for Hayato Tachibana, but all cells were open and empty. The only thing we can assume is that he broke out in the confusion and escaped the facility'' Tatara said as they ran to the exit.

Not much later they exited the Ghoul Detention Center. They hurried to the east side of Cochlea and heard a loud explosion.

''Just in time. I guess we could call this a successful operation'' Ryo said.

As they approached their exit, a lone investigator entered Cochlea through the wall they blew up. Everyone held their ground and were lined up next to each other.

''Arima… Kishou'' Tatara said while he looked irritated. He looked over to his watch and noticed it was 02:33.

''This might be a problem. Enemy reinforcement might come soon… the faster we get out of here the better'' Eto said to Tatara.

''Since you all went out of your way to bust me out, I'll return the little favour'' Yuuki said as she stepped forward.

''You…'' Arima spoke with an apathetic expression on his face.

''Hello there, It's been a long time. How are your injuries… Arima Kishou? '' she said and smirked.

''Understood. Everyone, prepare to bail'' Tatara said.

Yuuki slowly approached him as 8 Rinkaku tentacles sprouted out of her lower back. Her right eye changed into a Kakugan, while her left eye remained normal.

''Round 2, don't disappoint me this time'' she mockingly said and charged towards him as Arima sidestepped, making her miss her lunged attack.

''You've become quite fast in 2 years, haven't you? '' Yuuki said, while Arima remained quiet and calm.

The executives of Aogiri made a run for it, Arima tried to stop them, but was intervened by Yuuki who threw a car in front of the exit, blocking it.

''Ignoring a young woman are we? Where are your manners? '' she teasingly said and reformed her tentacles into 4 large claws, swinging them at Arima. One of them managed to hit him on his torso, as his white coat started to change red.

He took this opportunity to close his distance. Arima changed his Quinque into the Owl, which was a Ukaku type Quinque with a long handle and a large jagged blade. He cut off her 4 appendages in a single swing and slashed diagonally at her chest. She flinched and took a few steps back as she lost her balance slightly. Blood gushed from the wound.

''Playing a bit naughty, aren't we? '' She said and leaped back. Her wound healed at a slower pace than Kaneki's.

She closed in on Arima with extreme speed as she grew 8 thin tentacles with hooks. She lashed out on him but it was no good, as Arima kept dodging her attacks with little effort. Yuuki lunged her tentacles at the investigator as she was closing in on him slowly. Arima dodged the incoming attacks like it was nothing and countered by slicing off the appendages as he was walking backwards. The ghoul disengaged by jumping back 20m. She felt a chill run down her spine as Arima disappeared right after she blinked her eyes. Yuuki felt an intense pain throbbing in her chest. She started shaking as she saw that Arima's blade had pierced her from behind.

The Investigator slowly slid the blade further forward. Yuuki grunted and closed her Kakugan eye in response to the pain as she clenched her teeth for a few seconds.

'' _D-Damn their CRC gas... I still haven't fully recovered... I just need... a little more time..._ '' Yuuki thought to herself while panting, as blood was pouring out of her mouth.

Arima quickly retracted the blade from her chest and cut her ankles, which made Yuuki drop onto her knees. The ghoul grunted as she turned her head. Arima kicked her back which made her cough up blood as the ghoul was sent flying forward 75m, rolling several times until she came to a stop. Arima walked towards his target, who struggled to recover.

''Heh... I didn't think you'd improve this much...'' The ghoul said, as she slowly started to heal her wounds while still lying on the ground.

She started panting less.

The lone Investigator had vanished from his current position and instantly appeared a few meters in front of the injured ghoul.

Yuuki slowly got up and staggered left and right while walking backwards.

'' _Just... a bit more... Just a tiny bit mo-_ '' Yuuki thought to herself and widened her eyes.

Arima charged towards her, performing a series of precise slashes while his target is still vulnerable. She was unable to dodge due to not having recovered in time, thus she took all the hits. Arima grabbed her neck and lifted her up with one hand. The ghoul tried to break free from his grasp but was unable to with her current power. He slowly pierced through her vital organs with his blade. Yuuki groaned as she coughed up more blood. Arima tossed her 30m away as he fired numerous projectiles at her. Using the energy she had left, Yuuki managed to evade the projectiles mid-air and barely made a safe landing. She leapt back 20m while she grew 8 tentacles and created a large cloud of dust by smashing the ground with her appendages. Arima's sight was reduced, as he patiently waited for the dust to disappear. After a while the dust finally cleared up, as he saw her standing in front of him.

''You've become stronger, Arima. I can't beat you in my current state. Therefore I have to take you a bit more seriously...'' She said, as she suddenly healed all of her injuries instantly.

She twitched, as a part of her Kakuja sprouted out of her back in the form of angel wings. They were as large as her body. Arima switched to his Narukami Quinque and shot multiple lightning bolts at her. Her wings shielded her from his attack. The impact had created a smokescreen around her due to the explosion, limiting Arima's vision on her. She then flailed with her wings, getting rid of the smoke. The wings changed color from black to white along with blue outlines.

'' _She recovered her strength already... That was fast... I was sure I had another 15 seconds to finish her off..._ '' Arima thought to himself as he switched back to his Owl Quinque.

With incredible speed, she closed the distance between them before he could even blink. Yuuki grabbed Arima by the neck with her right hand and took flight. Arima tried to slash her body in half with his Owl quinque but before he could, Yuuki broke his right arm which was holding his blade. The blade fell from the sky and landed tip first into the ground. She then flew horizontally towards the wall while holding Arima in front of her. His back met the wall, as the thick concrete shattered. The Investigator coughed up blood in Yuuki's face, which she licked clean.

She threw him towards the ground from a moderately high altitude. Arima barely broke his fall, as Yuuki slowly descended until her feet touched the ground. Surprised by the Investigator's durability, the ghoul slowly walked towards him.

''Still alive, are we? '' Yuuki said.

He still had the same apathetic expression as usual, which bothered her. He then walked towards his blade that fell to the ground and picked it up with his left hand. Arima smiled as he suddenly increased his speed. She was barely able to follow his movements due to her dropping her guard. He appeared behind Yuuki and was able to cut off one of her wings. Yuuki turned around and Arima cross slashed her on the chest. She widened her eyes as blood gushed out of the wound. He continued as he cut off her other wing and slashed her back deeply. Yuuki clenched her teeth. The ghoul turned around and was met with a powerful kick which sent her flying diagonally upwards to the tall wall that surrounds the facility. Upon impact, the wall shattered and the ghoul fell on the ground. She attempted to get up, but immediately fell down on her knees again. A second later Yuuki was forced to use her hands to try and stabilize herself while still on her knees. She looked straight down at the ground and vomited a large quantity of blood, as she was trembling due to the heavy impact.

''A-A..ri...ma...'' Yuuki murmured as she slowly stood up, still staggering left and right while trying to maintain balance as she was panting heavily.

The ghoul limped forward towards Arima.

Arima threw his Owl quinque towards Yuuki and pinned her right shoulder to the wall behind her.

The lone Investigator fell on his knee. The wound in his chest was too deep, he could barely move anymore. The inflicted injuries were taking its toll on his body.

''Not a bad... effort... Arima... But you need more than... that... if you want to subdue me...'' she said while panting.

Yuuki took a deep breath and removed the blade from her shoulder, as she looked him in the eyes.

Her wounds healed instantly.

Yuuki grinned and threw the blade towards Arima. The Investigator did not move in the slightest, and thus the blade barely grazed his left cheek as it landed behind him.

''Well, at least I had fun to some degree...'' she said and gave him a smile, as her angel wings came out of her back again. She took flight and left the facility.

 _''So, now… I remember… they have the same eyes…''_ Arima thought to himself, as he collapsed on the ground.

After locking Ayato up in a cell, Shinohara and Murasakibara emerged from the Ghoul Detention Center. They looked around for survivors since Aogiri had already retreated. Both of them were baffled when they saw Arima lying on the ground, unconscious. Murasakibara ran to his aid and checked for a pulse, he was still alive. Not much later their communication systems were restored. Shinohara moved his hand to his ear.

''Shinohara to headquarters, reporting critical casualty. Code 9583. They busted out White Angel, I repeat, they busted out White Angel'' Shinohara said.

''Copy that, Special Class Investigator Shinohara. Demanding presence of Special Class Investigators, Shinohara, Murasakibara, Arima, meet up at CCG's Main Office in the 1st ward tomorrow at 8:00''

Yuuki met with Eto outside Cochlea. They made their way back to Aogiri's HQ.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Aogiri's HQ**

* * *

''It seems everything has gone quite smoothly. Kazuya was able to bring back our target, we've freed almost all the ghouls from floor S and SS. And we managed to break out the remaining 3 SSS ghouls who are now at our command'' Tatara said.

Junko walked out of the room with her mask in her right hand. She was immediately hugged as soon as she left the room.

''Ahhhh, how I've missed you'' Yuuki said as she tightened her hug.

Junko pushed her aside.

''Do I know you? '' she asked her.

''Last time I couldn't introduce myself properly, so allow me to do it now. My name is Yuuki... Kazuya Yuuki, nice to meet you again, Junko-chan'' Yuuki said and smiled, while a single drop of tear fell from her cheek.


	6. Reunion

**(Re-uploaded)**

 **Alright, I want to get something out of the way first. Some people of you are complaining how 'weak' Kaneki is in my story. Well, let me tell you something, he's just as strong as he is in the anime and manga, lol. It's just that the OCs are on a whole new level. Do not worry about him, since I have other plans for him, *Evil anime Laugh*. Also, some of you think that my OCs are too powerful. Just be patient, they'll cross paths with someone they're going to have a tough time with, plus, it's kinda fun kicking things up a notch.**

 **Last thing, my imagination came up with a ****** idea which I'm going to put in my story when the time's right ^^**

* * *

 ** _''Last time I couldn't introduce myself properly, so allow me to do it now. My name is Yuuki... Kazuya Yuuki, nice to meet you again, Junko-chan'' Yuuki said and smiled, while a single drop of tear fell from her cheek._**

* * *

''I know it might be hard to believe but you and I, we are related by blood. We're twins. The doctor who helped giving birth, was associated with the psychopathic Dr. Kanou. I assume you know each other by now. They told our parents that I died after being born. He took me away from them, from you'' She said, while looking a bit depressed.

Yuuki walked over to the window in the hallway and placed her hand on the glass.

It was quiet for a moment. She then turned around, facing Junko.

''Time passed by and it was my 14th birthday. I was told that my family had abandoned me. I felt very depressed, I felt hate and betrayal. I still would feel that way if it wasn't for that one night'' Yuuki said, as she took a step forward.

''I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs. I heard Kanou talking about you, he was arguing with someone. It caught my attention so I decided to keep listening. They kept talking about you, how they wanted to turn you. How we were so special. He called us twins''

''So… a year later they changed me into a weapon… a weapon he thought he could control, but he was wrong'' she clenched her fist.

''When I was poking around in Kanou's office I found out that he was telling the truth. You and I, we really are related by blood. And so, after I was able to control my power I immediately retaliated'' she said.

''Remember that day? I met you in your classroom. I finally found you, after searching for so long… Well, I guess I changed quite a bit since then. We're looking quite alike now, don't we? We're twins, after all'' she smiled.

Junko didn't move, nor did she change her expression.

''When I reached my 17th birthday, my personality changed. I became twisted and lost. Ever since that day, I've been searching for you. I feared the worst, I thought they had captured you, I wanted to save you from becoming something… something we both are now... I didn't want you to go through this… experience. So, I tortured and asked every single Investigator I came across, not caring about how much attention I drew to myself. Months passed by, they've noticed me alright. Arima confronted me, he managed to escape after I've mortally wounded him. I allowed myself to get captured, hoping to find you in a place I haven't searched. However, you weren't there… I was so relieved, and yet so sad at the same time. Knowing that I won't be able to continue my search for you. I wanted to protect you, even if you would despise what I am right now, a ghoul…'' Yuuki said, while her voice stuttered a bit.

''Just stay out of my way, I don't need your life story'' Junko said to her as she averted her gaze.

Yuuki remained quiet while Junko continued to walk, and eventually disappeared around the corner. Her heart felt broken. She's finally found the person dear to her, and is immediately pushed aside.

''Give her some time'' Eto said, as she ran across the hallway.

''I guess she must've been through a lot…'' Yuuki said, as she looked quite sad.

''After what's happened to her, she has lost the ability to trust people… I'm sure she'll get that back now that you're here, someone she can trust'' Eto said, while comforting Yuuki.

''Since you two are twins, I've arranged some matching clothes for you. They're on your bed in your room'' Eto said as she pointed up.

''How nice of you. Thank you'' cheered up a bit.

''No problemo! If you need anything, just come find me'' Eto continued to run across the hallway, back to Tatara.

Yuuki slowly walked away and took the stairs up. She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her.

A long white coat laid on her bed, and beside the coat was a black leather pants. On the ground was a pair of black knee-high boots. She took a closer look at the coat, and noticed that its right arm was sleeveless, as Yuuki's left hand was more dominant. The exact opposite of her twin sister.

She closed the door and quickly changed her clothes. Yuuki walked towards the mirror.

* * *

 **Roughly an hour later**

* * *

''Hmm, I'm missing my armlets. I guess I'll get new ones'' she said, as she looked at herself in the mirror and was styling her hair.

She decided to change her hairstyle once more, and a few seconds later she finished up. Yuuki now had her long hair tied back like a ponytail, along with side-swept bangs.

 **Frexzz: Please excuse me, I'm not really good with describing stuff, but I'm currently working on a drawn cover picture. So, that means you guys get to see how everyone looks like ^^. (Might take longer than expected)**

Someone knocked on the door.

''It's open! '' Yuuki said, as she looked through the drawers to find something.

Junko entered the room, and closed the door gently.

''Yuuki…'' Junko said as she closed the door.

''Oh! You called me by my first name! '' Yuuki got excited and clapped her hands.

''Don't take this personally. It has been hard trusting people. I feel I have some sort of connection with you. Besides, you do have my smell. So, I want to apologize'' Junko said as she slightly blushed and scratched the back of her head.

''Aw, so you can be quite cute and full of emotions if you wan-''

''Don't make me ruin this moment'' Junko clenched her fist as her expression changed into a psychopathic killer.

Someone knocked on the door once again.

''Come in! '' Yuuki said.

 _''Whew, I'm saved''_ she thought to herself.

The door opened and Ryo walked in.

''Junko, I'll be taking your place in your mission tomorrow, so you can spend some time with Yuuki. That's all'' Ryo walked out of the room and closed the door.

''Where are the formalities…? Is that perhaps…'' Yuuki said as she covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.

''Don't you think about it'' Junko gave her a look that terrified her.

''You don't have to look so scary. He's quite cute'' Yuuki giggled.

''Why am I not surprised that you are the exact opposite of me? '' Junko said as she covered her eyes with her left hand, making Yuuki laugh out loud.

* * *

 **Roughly 30min later after Aogiri had retreated**

* * *

Ayato slowly opened his eyes, but darkness still surrounded him. His legs had already healed.

 _''Where… am I? ''_ he thought to himself as he stood up.

The door opened, and he was immediately blinded by the light that clashed against the darkness in his cell. He tried to shield his eyes from the light, but was injected in his eye through the gap of his fingers. The syringe was retracted from his eye and Ayato immediately covered it with his hand. Blood started to pour out of his eye as he hissed. He got himself together and tried to take a good look at the man's face. It was a doctor, accompanied by Shinohara who was wearing his armor.

''You're in good hands ghoul, for now at least. Special Class Investigator Shinohara will be taking care of you now'' the doctor said as he went out of the way to let Shinohara in the cell.

''You bastard'' Ayato clenched his teeth and punched Shinohara in the face. It didn't affect him whatsoever.

''You're coming with me'' Shinohara said, as he tightly gripped Ayato's forearm and pulled him out of the cell. The instant he was pulled out of the cell he was handcuffed.

''Oh, how scary. I'm being handcuffed'' Ayato grinned as he tried to piss him off.

''Even if you are a ghoul, after you have been exposed to CRC, your strength is nothing more than that of a typical teenager. Now get moving'' Shinohara placed his hand on Ayato's shoulder and started steering him to the interrogation room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Murasakibara called an ambulance, soon after Aogiri left. The ambulance shortly arrived and took Arima away. Murasakibara went with them. Much later at the hospital, Arima woke up.

''Finally awake now, are we? You should be happy that she didn't kill you'' Murasakibara said to Arima, who turned his head into his direction.

''We have a meeting tomorrow, but I doubt you'll be able to be there'' Murasakibara said. Arima redirected his gaze to the ceiling.

''There is another one'' Arima said without changing his expression.

''What? '' Murasakibara's expression changed dramatically.

''It happened just outside Cochlea. I crossed path with another ghoul'' Arima said as he lifted up his left arm, reaching for the light that peered through the skylight. Murasakibara was baffled and unable to speak.

''H-hey hey, you can't possibly mean there's another ghoul as strong as White Angel…'' Murasakibara's voice grew concerned.

''I'm not sure... It felt like she was testing me... However, that ghoul is definitely a monster...'' Arima said, as he recalled the fight against the ghoul dressed in black.

''Arima… tell me everything. This must be reported tomorrow, as soon as possible'' Murasakibara grabbed a notepad and a pen.

* * *

 **CCG's Main Office in The 1st Ward**

* * *

It was almost time. They assembled specific Special Class Investigators for the meeting. Minutes later, 5 Investigators then entered the room and sat down.

One of the Investigators was Aura Kiyoko. Kiyoko is an attractive woman with a small mole on the lower right corner of her mouth. She wears a dark suit typical of Investigators, and ties her long hair back with a large ribbon. She is assigned to the 1st Ward as the Chief of Division l, primarily concerned with the actual hunting and extermination of Ghouls.

Next to Aura was Marude Itsuki. He's a slim, middle-aged man with short black hair. Similarly, to the other Ghoul Investigators, he wears the formal suit and tie. Marude is the Commander of the 11th Ward, Special Countermeasures Unit and Chief of Division ll.

The Investigator sitting on the opposite side of Marude was Washuu Matsuri. Washuu wears formal attire similar to that of other Ghoul Investigators. He has short black hair and wears a pair of glasses. Washuu is a Commander of Division ll, responsible for Support and Strategy.

Sitting next to Washuu was Ui Koori. He is a short young man of average build, with an androgynous appearance. He wears his black hair in a sleek chin-length bob and wears a trench coat like other Arima Squad members do. He is the leader of S1 Squad and in charge of the 4th Ward.

To Washuu's left was Tanakamru Mougan. He is a heavy-built man of middle age, with black hair and eyes. He wears his hair in a Pompadour style, has a neat moustache and is the Branch Director of CCG's 2nd Ward Branch Office.

After a few minutes, the last 3 Investigators finally arrived and sat down.

Shinohara Yukinori is a middle-aged, bulky man with a large nose and a wide chin. He has short black hair and a beard. He wears a CCG Investigator dress and a collar shirt. He is also an Investigation Commander in Division l.

Murasakibara Yoichi is a young man of average build, he has his brown hair combed all the way back and wears a pair of glasses. He wears a black suit along with a tie. He is assigned to Division l in the 1st Ward as a Ghoul Tracker.

The 8th and final Investigator was Arima Kishou. He is a tall, well-built man with snow white hair and always wears his glasses. Like all Ghoul Investigators he wears a suit, tie, and a white overcoat. He was known as CCG's Undefeated Ghoul Investigator and CCG's Reaper.

All the other Investigators excluding Murasakibara and Shinohara were staring at Arima's broken arm which was covered in cast.

Murasakibara stood up and drew everyone's attention by coughing.

''Let's start the meeting. I am sure you are all aware of what happened yesterday. Aogiri breached Cochlea and freed almost every ghoul from Floor 1 and 2, where the S – SS rated ghouls were being held. To make things worse, they were able to make their way further down to floor 3, and freed the 3 ghouls from that floor. White Angel, also known as Smiley Face, now roams free and probably sided with Aogiri. It is not known how they achieved data on White Angel, as she was kept a secret in Cochlea. We'll do some more investigation regarding that matter somewhere this week'' Murasakibara said, and stood up.

Murasakibara picked up a remote control and clicked on a button. The curtains slowly closed and a projection screen slowly lowered itself down from the ceiling. He turned on the projector and a vague picture of Ryo was shown. Murasakibara dropped the remote control on the table and walked to the side of the projection screen.

''Spider, SS+ rated ghoul and scientist. He normally acts within the shadows, staying out of our radar and is a lone-wolf. However, we think that one of the Executives either persuaded him or forced him to join Aogiri. Our scouts have scavenged a broken jar, that was filled with some sort of mixture near the ventilation control panel. Scientists are currently trying to figure out what it exactly does but we assume it was going to help Aogiri in some way. Further evidence backs up our theory as thorough investigations show that our Investigators in one of our buildings have been killed by a lethal dose of venom, matching Spider's preferable way of finishing off opponents. Luckily the damage to the facility has been decreased, as it looked like whoever was implementing this mixture, was stopped by our Investigators''

He picked up the remote control and pressed the button.

A picture of a very tall and bulky man was shown, looking directly at the camera that took the photo. He also had a moustache, short black hair and his face was filled with scars.

''The Berserker, one of the SSS ghouls Aogiri busted out. This brute is as deadly as he sounds like. His brute force in his Kakuja form surpasses any ghoul we've encountered so far, this includes The One-Eyed Owl. For someone his size he can still move faster than most of you, therefore he should not be taken lightly. It is unknown if he sided with Aogiri after the breach''

The slideshow continued and a picture of a beautiful young woman was shown. She had a slender body and long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like someone straight out of a fairy tale.

''The Deceiver, 1 of the 3 SSS ghouls that escaped Cochlea. This woman was responsible for 300 missing Investigators over the past 5 months. It is unclear what happened to the missing Investigators. The only thing that we found in her hideout were clothes, no blood or any signs of fighting. Her strength lies in both her speed and stealth. Her speed is greater than The One-Eyed Owl's, therefore proceed with caution!''

The slideshow continued. This time a picture of Junko's side was shown with her mask on, while her Kakugan was active at the time she was leading 1/3rd of Aogiri's forces. This picture was taken by a surveillance camera outside Cochlea.

''This here, is our biggest problem. This half ghoul has just shown up on our radar for the first time. We have nearly no information about her whatsoever, but she aided Aogiri by preventing Arima from coming sooner. And thus, we assume she is a new Executive of The Aogiri Tree. She's even able to hold her own against Arima in a one on one battle in her regular form. Though the full extent of her powers are unknown, Arima describes her as fast as White Angel's regular form when she's not weakened by CRC gas. Judging by Arima's story, she might be another SSS. This ghoul is shrouded in mystery, as we don't know if she's hiding her Kakuja, or if she's a chimera-type ghoul. She is confirmed to be a Rinkaku type, and is able to wield up to 6 tentacles at once. However, we don't know if she can wield more than 6, or if she can reform her tentacles. Other than that, it is confirmed that her regenerative powers match that of White Angel's, healing minor and critical injuries instantly. We have yet to classify her as an SSS threat, therefore we'll mark her on possibly SSS for now. This will remain so until we've gathered more information regarding this ghoul. I advise you all not to take this one head-on, even in groups!''

Murasakibara walked over to the other side of the white screen. He then showed a picture Yuuki when she was still captured. Murasakibara clicked on the remote control again and the same picture of Junko was pasted next to Yuuki's. Yuuki had a crazed smile on her face, while Junko just had her apathetic expression, along with her mask and active Kakugan eye.

''After Aogiri had finally retreated we've investigated the place from top to bottom, looking for potential clues. Comparing these two they look identical. We've yet to confirm this but we think that these two half ghouls are related by blood. I will personally confirm this after this meeting. We think that these two ghouls were turned by Dr. Kanou, who is now in our custody''

''How are we going to deal with this? '' Marude Itsuki asked.

''If everything you tell is true, then fighting one of them is going to take all of us or even more, including Arima. I suggest cleaning up the other executives first and later focus on these two'' Washuu Matsuri said as he adjusted his glasses.

Shinohara stood up.

''Yesterday, Murasakibara and I have captured one of the executives of Aogiri. He is currently under interrogation but he is fairly hard to break'' Shinohara said as he scratched his chin.

''Let me handle the interrogation session, I have my ways'' Aura Kiyoko spoke up and looked at Shinohara.

''I have it under control, I just need a little more ti-'' Shinohara said as he was interrupted by Arima.

''We do not have much time, Shinohara. The longer we wait, the stronger they become'' Arima said as he looked at everyone. Shinohara sat down.

''What are you talking about, Arima? They can't possibly become stronger than they already are! '' Murasakibara said as his voice grew nervous.

''They can, and will. The half ghoul in black I was fighting against yesterday, her strength and speed changed dramatically in an instant. These two can be the end of us all. We cannot risk anything anymore'' Arima said.

It was silent, until Arima stood up.

''We have to gather as much intel as possible about them before we do anything reckless. One wrong move… and CCG falls. Do you understand what is at stake? '' He looked everyone in the eyes with a serious expression on his face. No one has seen Arima look so intense before.

''We should increase the amount of Investigators patrolling each Ward. We are bound to find some clues about Aogiri's whereabouts that way'' Ui Koori suggested.

''I bet that little brat Shinohara locked up has all the information we need. Just give me a little time to 'chat' with him'' Aura Kiyoko said while looking at her nails.

''As I said, we can't waste time. Aura, I trust that you will get us answers as soon as possible. Shinohara, you will be joining and assisting Aura on the interrogation of Black Rabbit'' Arima said as he looked over to Washuu Matsuri.

''Washuu, I assume you can come up with a plan for how we're going to deal with Aogiri Executives when we do find their location. We should have all the documents and reports you need to know about every Executive Aogiri has, excluding the one I encountered outside Cochlea'' Arima said.

''I got it covered. I'll get started immediately'' Washuu Matsuri said.

''Murasakibara Yoichi, you'll be investigating Cochlea and look for something we might've missed. You'll also be given recent places where Aogiri has been over the past week. Track them down if you can. We can't afford to rely solely on 1 plan''

''They can't hide for long'' Murasakibara grinned.

''The rest of you, keep your eyes peeled. We'll have another meeting once we have more information about what we're up against. If one of you encounter White Angel or her look-alike, do not engage. Retreat and report where you've seen them. We can't underestimate them any longer. The meeting is over, let's get to work'' Arima said.

''Understood'' Everyone said. They stood up and left the room. Murasakibara and Arima remained.

'' _What if those two found a way to evolve even further…?_ '' Arima thought to himself, as he walked out of the room.

'' _Another ghoul who is_ _stronger and faster than The One-Eyed Owl? How is that possible?_ '' Murasakibara thought to himself, as he turned off the lights and left the room.

Aura Kiyoko later arrived in Cochlea, together with Shinohara.

* * *

 **Cochlea, 2nd Floor, Interrogation Room 2h after The Meeting**

* * *

The door slowly opened. Ayato, who was still chained to the wall, tried to look up.

Aura Kiyoko entered the room and Shinohara closed the door behind them. He stood near the wall and watched how she is going to get them the information they needed.

''Whoa, aren't you the old hag'' Ayato spat on her heels.

Aura kicked him in his stomach, which made Ayato puke out a decent amount of blood.

''Drug him again. We can't have his strength coming back'' she said.

''So, how are you going to do this? '' Shinohara asked.

''We'll let him starve for now. If that doesn't work, I'll have a little chat with him'' Aura replied.

''And if that doesn't work? '' Shinohara raised an eyebrow.

''If that doesn't work, I'll make him talk, he would not dare to keep quiet'' Aura said as she walked past Shinohara and left the interrogation room. Shinohara sighed and closed the metal door.


	7. The Kazuya Twins

**(Re-uploaded)**

 **I got nothing to say? I-I think?**

* * *

 _''If that doesn't work, I'll make him talk, he would not dare to keep quiet'' Aura said as she walked past Shinohara and left the interrogation room. Shinohara sighed and closed the metal door._

* * *

 **Aogiri HQ l 18th Ward l 3 Days after The Raid l 22:29**

* * *

The Executives had gathered in their meeting room, discussing what they should do for now.

''3 days have passed. None of us have seen Ayato since. It's safe to assume that he was captured during the raid'' Tatara said.

''Which means he's still in Cochlea. I doubt that CCG will let us in a 2nd time'' Ryo said as he kicked up his legs on the table.

''We can't just abandon him either'' Kaneki spoke up.

''I'd have to agree with Ishikawa. After what we've done, it would be insanely difficult if not impossible. Besides, we're lacking initiates to do it again, even if we had the sufficient amount of pawns, I still think it would be a waste to sacrifice them for just one executive'' Tatara said as he crossed his arms.

''They'll most likely try to get as much information out of him as they can before they turn him into one of their toys'' Yuuki said, as she was playing with her hair.

''However, I could bother to pay them a visit. Those walls aren't an obstacle for me'' Yuuki said and giggled.

''Without getting caught? Will you even suffice?'' Tatara raised an eyebrow.

''She can tag along'' Yuuki glanced over to Junko, who was leaning against a wall, looking asleep.

''Yeah~ I guess the two of you will suffice'' Eto smirked.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open by an initiate.

''What now?'' Tatara said while looking quite annoyed by the sudden disturbance.

''T-The Berserker! H-he ran off''

''What is Naki doing? He must not escape. We still need him for future operations'' Eto said as she jumped off the table.

''Relaaax, I got this'' Yuuki said, as she stood up.

''Kaneki-kun, check on Tachibana. Ishikawa, you go check on The Deceiver. It would be quite rude if they both tried to leave without saying anything'' Eto said.

''On it'' Kaneki said, and ran out of the room.

''And here I was… getting quite comfortable…'' Ryo moped as he lowered his legs from the table and left the room.

''I'll be right back then'' Yuuki sprinted out of the room and followed the trail of unconscious initiates.

Yuuki planned to take a shortcut and broke through a window. She fell down 3 floors and a single tentacle emerged from her lower back as she grabbed the edge of a window using her tentacle as a hook. She placed her feet against the wall and jumped to the building that was diagonally to the right of the HQ. Yuuki retracted her tentacle as she was chasing The Berserker by wall running horizontally. Once she was close enough she leapt into the air, over The Berserker, and landed approximately 7m in front of him. He noticed that an obstacle had shown up and stopped his movement.

''Get out of my way, little one'' he said.

''Rude! Leaving without saying goodbye? '' she said and smiled.

''You had your chance'' The Berserker said, as his blood-red Kakuja emerged from the back of his neck. A few seconds have passed, and it had enveloped itself around his entire body and even his face, acting as armor. His eyes were shaped like diamonds, leaving a light-blue trail wherever the eyes moved to. Serrated thorns grew on his knuckles, the sides of his shoulders and his back. The thorns on his back were significantly larger than the rest, around 55cm in length, a deterrent for attackers that are in his blind spot. Scythe-like blades popped out of the sides of his forearms, with the tip facing towards his opponents, which was perfect for impaling victims, or deflecting melee weapons. His Kakuja's color changed to a darker red once it started to fully harden up.

''Ooh, going all out on a helpless young woman?'' Yuuki giggled.

''I never hold back against my opponents'' he said, while his voice echoed.

Yuuki felt a chill of excitement running down her spine, which changed her right eye into a Kakugan. 8 tentacles sprouted out of her lower back and started pointing all her tentacles to The Berserker, while she motioned him with her hand to come to her.

The Berserker charged head on towards Yuuki, with incredible speed for someone of his size. However, she dodged it by launching herself in the air using her tentacles, making him ram through the wall behind her.

''Whoa, careful! You could really hurt someone with that, ya know'' Yuuki had a grin on her face as she landed.

''Less talk, more blood'' He said and ran out of the abandoned building, leapt into the air, and smashed Yuuki's head into the ground with both of his hands.

The ground was pulverized and made an enormous crater as Yuuki's Kagune dissipated into the air. He grabbed her by the head and punched her across the street through several walls of an abandoned building. Much to his surprise, she was able to stand back up almost immediately. Junko jumped down from the 12th floor of the HQ and used her agility to make it safely down.

''Owie. That hurt... Just kidding! Well, maybe I did feel the pain... but it could pack more punch, 6/10.'' Yuuki said and giggled.

Junko finally reached ground level and slowly walked towards Yuuki.

''Would you stop playing around?'' Junko said, as she stood next to Yuuki.

''Always spoiling the fun huh? Oh well, I've already lost interest after that blow anyways. You can clean up that black-red can over there. You want a can opener?'' she shrugged.

''Funny…'' Junko said as she walked forward, sounding very sarcastic.

''You should know better than to interfere! I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!'' The Berserker said and charged towards Junko with his razor-sharp scythe-like blades.

The ground shattered with every step he took. Instead of dodging him, she grew 2 tentacles from her lower back and took a hold of his arms using her tentacles after he got in range. Junko got pushed back by the brute force of her opponent. However, that soon changed as Junko grew an additional 4 tentacles and planted them deep into the ground behind her to prevent her from being pushed back any further.

'' _What?_ '' He thought to himself as he tried to push further, but to no avail.

''I don't have time to play around with small fry'' Junko said, as another 2 tentacles came out of her lower back. She pulled him towards her at an incredible speed and lunged her tentacles at him in a concentrated area on his chest. The Berserker's armor was penetrated as he groaned in pain.

The Berserker coughed, as little pieces of his armor flew in all directions.

''You little-'' The Berserker yelled, as his armor regenerated at a very fast rate.

He used his scythe-like blades to cut off her tentacles. Junko instantly regenerated the appendages that were damaged.

''I'LL GET YOU! '' The Berserker yelled at her as he started slamming the ground with his fists, creating small earthquakes around him in a 20m radius. He charged towards Junko once again.

''Tch! '' The ghoul dressed in black said, as she narrowed her eyes a bit.

She attempted to use the same method. But this time she was getting pushed back even with the support from her appendages that had planted themselves deep into the ground.

The Berserker yelled as he managed to completely overpower his opponent.

''Ohhhh! '' Yuuki said as she was getting excited from watching the fight between The Berserker and her sister.

The big bulky ghoul used his scythe-like blade to stab Junko in the stomach. He quickly pulled her towards him and cut off all of her appendages before he grabbed her head in his hand. He broke her back on his knee and continued to slam her into terrain while holding onto her ankle. The Berserker threw her forward. He sprinted alongside his target as he continuously hit her in the vital areas with his scythe-like blades and then punched her with all his might. Junko had hit the wall of an abandoned 10 stories building which broke down immediately upon impact, thus burying the ghoul dressed in black under a pile of huge debris.

The Berserker stood still as he was looking for the slightest movement, but he saw none.

He retracted his blades into the sides of his forearms and slowly walked away.

10 appendages plated with black armor rushed towards The Berserker in an attempt to impale him. He barely dodged the tentacles and turned around. The ghoul dressed in black slowly emerged from the rubble, her clothes looking somewhat ragged, but she herself looked completely unscathed.

She attacked him from multiple angles using her appendages. The Berserker had a hard time keeping up as her attacks had become even faster than they were before. It wasn't long before The Berserker fell prey to his opponent. The tentacles wrapped themselves around his legs and he was lifted upside down. He grew his blades and attempted to cut himself free, but it was futile, as his attack bounced off the appendages of his opponent. Junko broke his legs by twisting them in various ways with her Kagune.

The Berserker agonized in pain as he desperately tried to break free.

Junko slowly pulled him towards her with her appendage. The Berserker tried to stab her with his scythe-like blade that extended forward. She caught the blade by hand and effortlessly severed it in half with her armor-plated tentacle.

The big bulky ghoul was surprised that she saw through his attack.

She widened her eyes and cut off his lower body with a single swipe from her black plated appendage. Junko tossed her opponent in the air and used her tentacle to slam him away with enough force that it broke his armor and sent him flying away 220 meters in the other direction.

He came to a stop and The Berserker was completely worn out as he was lying on the ground, while his armor was completely broken. He saw the feet from the ghoul dressed in black slowly approaching him. She grabbed him by his neck with one hand and lifted him up. He stared in her emotionless eyes as he was moderately panting. He summoned whatever was left of his might and attempted to punch her, which was stopped by her black-plated appendage as she wrapped it around his arm.

''Will you become our tool, or would you rather cease to exist? '' She asked him, as she slowly put more pressure on his constricted arm.

Silence took over for a few seconds.

''I… admit defeat…'' The Berserker said, as his eyes revealed he'd lost all willpower to stand against her.

The Berserker was dropped to the ground, and slowly began to regenerate his body.

''Aw, it's over already?'' Yuuki said, as she walked over to Junko's side.

Eto jumped down from the 5th floor and ran over to The Berserker.

''I'm sorry about her, she's quite… punishing... Now that she talked some sense into you, I hope you'll be cooperating from now on'' a smile was seen under her bandages, while she clapped her hands together.

''I'll listen to what you have to say, for now'' he said.

''Good!'' Eto cheered.

A ruckus was heard from the balcony. They looked up, and saw Tatara being thrown off of the HQ, onto the roof on the opposite side of the building. Eto sighed as she wall-jumped her way up to the building Tatara was thrown on.

''What now?'' She asked him, while she helped him to get up.

Ryo was then punched straight through a wall from the balcony, to the same building Tatara and Eto were on. He had a rougher landing than Tatara, rolling several times further until he came to a stop. Ryo tried to stand up, but both of his legs were broken. Apart from broken legs, multiple shards had pierced his shoulders, chest, and his legs.

''That's what happened'' Tatara pointed, as they caught a glimpse of The Deceiver through a window on the 10th floor.

''She wasn't in her room. So, I followed the trail of partially consumed initiates… She's incredible fast…'' Ryo said while he sat back up, slowly healing his broken legs, as he was pulling out the shards in his body. Junko and Yuuki climbed to the top of the building where Ryo and Tatara were on using their Rinkaku tentacles.

'' _Such power… I pity what will happen to those who think they stand a chance…_ '' The Berserker thought to himself.

''I smell her, she's probably going to break through a window and escape. Don't worry, I'll get her'' Yuuki said as she started walking towards the ledge.

''Don't play around this time. This isn't a game'' Junko said.

''You can just come with me, ya know?'' Yuuki motioned Junko to follow her.

They jumped over to the building. Their Rinkaku tentacles came out, as they used it to manoeuvre themselves around the tall outside-walls of the HQ. Yuuki and Junko were both able to pinpoint her exact location, due to their strong ability to smell. They coordinated with each other and prevented her from breaking through a window without running into one of them. It was almost as if they were talking to each other telepathically.

'' _Not bad, not bad at all_ '' Deceiver thought to herself as she picked up her pace. She ran down several floors with incredible speed and immediately broke through a window on the 4th floor, right into an alleyway.

'' _You might be fast, but you'll have to try harder than that if you want to keep up with me_ '' She thought to herself as she was unimpressed by the speed the twins displayed.

The young ghoul kept running and looked behind her, but no one seemed to have followed her.

'' _If that was the limit of your speed then I am very disappointed_ '' Deceiver thought and grinned while still looking back. She slowed down her pace until she came to a stop. She turned her head around to face forward.

''Are you looking for someone?''

Her eyes widened, as she heard someone whisper from her left. She clenched her teeth and turned her head to her left, staring at a wall.

''You really thought escaping was THAT easy~?'' Someone whispered from behind.

A drop of sweat slowly made its way down from her forehead to her cheek. She turned around once more and was looking at the HQ, far in the distance.

'' _How is this possible? I can't even keep up with her movement! Is she above?_ '' The young ghoul thought to herself as she looked up, but nothing was there.

 _''What is going on?! Why can I not pinpoint her location? Where is she?!_ '' Deceiver started to get nervous.

''I'm… right… here'' Yuuki said.

The Deceiver turned her head to her right and saw Yuuki, leaning against the wall. She was speechless as she was slightly trembling.

''Aww, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost'' Yuuki said and covered her giggle with her hand.

''Don't you make fun of me!'' She said, as her Ukaku wings came out of her shoulder blades.

'' _I-I… can't move?_ '' She averted her gaze from Yuuki to look behind her.

She saw Yuuki, who was the reason for the immense pain, as she used 6 Rinkaku tentacles which impaled her chest, abdomen, both her shoulders and legs.

'' _W-what is going on? H-how did she-_ '' She widened her eyes as she realized how fast Yuuki was.

'' _I-Impossible... she's fast enough to leave an afterimage of herself...?! Someone's faster than me…?!_ '' She thought to herself, as she was overwhelmed with fear.

''What's wrong? '' Yuuki asked her casually.

'' _This can't be…? Even if I would activate my Kakuja now… She'd still be superior in speed… It's completely futile to resist?_ '' Deceiver thought to herself as her eyes were completely filled with despair.

''Does it hurt? How long can you last? I wonder…'' Yuuki said and started humming a lullaby. The Deceiver's Ukaku wings dissipated into the air, as the pain grew stronger.

''Losing conscious already? This'll keep you awake'' Yuuki said and suddenly changed the form of her Rinkaku tentacles, growing thorns on them, which started digging deeper into her flesh. Blood gushed from her body as Yuuki lifted her up even higher. She opened her hands and clumped them together. Yuuki filled her hands with blood that was pouring out of The Deceiver and drank it.

''L-Let go of me…'' The terrified young ghoul said, as her voice was filled with fear.

Yuuki lowered her down. However, she kept her dangling 1 inch from the ground.

''Hm~… Are you going to cooperate from now on?'' Yuuki asked her, as she licked her fingers clean.

''… Fine… just… make it stop...'' The Deceiver slowly whispered to her.

Yuuki's Kagune dissipated, The Deceiver fell down on the ground. However, she was still unable to get up. Yuuki turned around and started to slowly walk back to the HQ.

''You know your way back. Don't bother trying to escape. If you do…'' She said and stopped to turn her head around to look The Deceiver in the eyes.

''I'll kill you'' Yuuki said with a devilish grin.

''I hear you…'' she replied and covered the hole in her abdomen with her hand.

''Good!'' Yuuki closed her eyes and gave her a friendly smile.

She soon disappeared in the alleyway as she kept on walking. The Deceiver soon followed, limping her way back to the HQ, while her wounds started to slowly regenerate.

''Ahh, there you are. Where's she?'' Eto asked.

''Don't worry! She'll be here, sooner or later'' Yuuki replied.

''Now, let's pick up where we left off'' Eto ran back into the HQ.

* * *

 **Aogiri HQ l Meeting Room l 23:05**

* * *

''So, we have a plan to get Ayato out'' Eto said.

''I still think he's not worth saving'' Ryo protested.

''It's better than him leaking out information'' Tatara said.

''What if he's not there anymore?'' Ryo questioned everyone.

''Don't you worry about that. We'll just take a quick look around the facility from a… very safe distance'' Yuuki said.

''You and… who?'' Junko asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

Yuuki gave her a very sarcastic look.

Junko sighed as she closed her eyes.

''Fine. Tomorrow we'll go'' Junko said.

Kaneki entered the room.

''Tachibana is still in his room'' Kaneki said as he sat down on a chair.

''That took quite a long time to just check up on him'' Eto said.

''We had a... small chat'' Kaneki replied.

''Hooh. Well, as long as he's still here'' Eto said.

''Noro, prepare for tomorrow. We have business to take care of'' Tatara said.

* * *

 **Roughly 11 hours later l 1st Ward l CCG Main Office l 10:30**

* * *

Arima was in his office, feeling quite exhausted. He was looking through the files of Yuuki, and at the same time writing a report of the ghoul dressed in black. Then someone knocked on his door.

''Come in'' Arima said.

''Excuse me. There's a letter for you, Special Class Investigator Arima'' an officer said, as he gave Arima the letter and left his office.

'' _A letter…?_ '' He thought as he reluctantly opened the envelope, and what he read surprised him. He grabbed his trench coat and briefcase. Arima walked out of the Main Office and called Aura, Shinohara and Murasakibara to meet him at Cochlea at 16:00.

''Shinohara, don't forget to bring that device with you'' Aura said before she hung up.

* * *

 **5 hours and 30 minutes later l Cochlea l Office l 16:00**

* * *

''Are you positive of this, Arima?'' Murasakibara asked him.

''Whoever sent it to you must be from inside the organization. But who and why? I don't like this one bit…'' Aura said.

''Whoever it is, we can't let this opportunity pass by. It's worth a try'' Arima said.

''I brought that thing you asked'' Shinohara said to Aura.

''It doesn't say the exact time, so keep your eyes peeled'' Murasakibara said.

''Murasakibara and I will buy you two enough time'' Arima assured them.

* * *

 **Roughly 10 hours later l Aogiri HQ l Meeting Room l 01:49**

* * *

''Sorry to make you wait!'' Yuuki said while she walked into the meeting room.

''It's about time. Let's just get this over with'' Junko said as she walked out of the room.

''Eto, Noro and I will be on a mission of our own in the 20th ward. We'll meet back in 5 hours'' Tatara said as they left the room.

''Guess I can finally relaaax'' Ryo said as he got up from his chair and fell on the couch.

''Be careful you two'' Kaneki said as he was reading a book.

''We'll be back in 1-2 hours! Wait for me!'' Yuuki started to chase after Junko while flailing her arms up and down.

''Then hurry up. I'm not going to wait another hour'' Junko's voice was heard from the hallway.

* * *

 **38 minutes later in Cochlea l 2nd Floor l SS Floor**

* * *

Ayato's cell door was opened by Shinohara and Aura. Ayato hissed at the light that blinded his vision for a few seconds.

''Let's get this done'' Shinohara said.

''Go back to sleep, ghoul'' she walked into the cell, revealing a syringe.

Ayato was barely able to see the syringe before she injected the unknown liquid into his left eye. His vision started to blur. Ayato struggled to stay conscious but despite his efforts he failed.

'' _Damnit… It's no… use…_ '' Ayato thought to himself as his eyes slowly started to close until he finally passed out.

''We don't have much time. Quickly'' Aura said to Shinohara.

''Don't worry, this won't take more than 10 minutes'' Shinohara said as he reached into his pocket and revealed a small device inside a plastic holder. It was so small, it could fit on your nail.

''Let's just hope they'll be able to stall her long enough'' Aura said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, outside The Ghoul Detention Center**

* * *

Junko and Yuuki were standing next to each other on the high wall that surrounded Cochlea. They scouted the area and had noticed that the facility indeed had been reinforced with bomb-resistant steel walls, acting as a protective layer for the thick walls of Cochlea.

''He's definitely still here. It smells like we got company as well'' Junko said as she put her mask on.

''Time to have some fun'' Yuuki said and giggled.

Arima was waiting outside The Ghoul Detention Center. The Investigator had noticed 2 figures standing on the wall across the facility. He grabbed a binocular from the office near The Ghoul Detention Center and took a closer look. The Investigator moved his hand to his left ear.

''Sound the alarm, she's-… They're here''

The alarm went off, and the whole facility was alerted of their presence.

''No use in hiding anymore'' Junko said, as she slowly walked to the edge of the wall.

''Go. I'll keep watch if something goes wrong'' Junko said to Yuuki.

''You better! I'll get mad if you don't'' Yuuki puffed up her cheeks.

She dived straight down while her white angel wings sprouted out of her back. Yuuki then raised her altitude above the wall while a large squad of officers ran out of the office, which was near the Ghoul Detention Center. The officers were commanded by Special Class Investigator Murasakibara.

''Formation! Aim!'' The Investigator said as the officers took their position and started aiming at Yuuki, who held her position high in the air.

''Fire!''

The officers started shooting at her with their Q rifles. Yuuki increased her speed, as she evaded the barrage of Q bullets. The officers had a very hard time keeping track of her movement. Yuuki was able to easily dodge all the Q bullets while quickly diving to their location.

''Sir, she's coming! Orders, sir!?'' one of the officers asked.

''Get the gas. We have to stall her as long as possible!'' Murasakibara said.

The officers rushed into the office to grab the crates of CRC gas grenades. The officers each grabbed a CRC gas grenade and ran to a specified location.

''NOW!'' Murasakibara yelled, while they pulled off the pins and threw the gas grenades on the ground, creating an enormous cloud of CRC gas. Murasakibara quickly ran to the center of the gas cloud and held his ground. The gas radius was over 300 meters overall.

'' _CRC gas huh? It won't help you much…_ '' Junko thought to herself, as she was watching the battle with her arms crossed.

''Sir, we'll assist you with everything we've got!'' one of the officers said.

''No! She'll tear you all apart! There's no need to lose more men. Just wait for my signal and retreat for now, that's an order!'' Murasakibara said as he prepared himself for battle.

The officers quickly retreated.

''You think **that** will save you?'' Yuuki said, as she widened her eyes while smiling.

'' _That's right, keep going…_ '' Mursakibara thought to himself as he tightened his grip on his katana.

Yuuki dove straight for Murasakibara, who was surrounded by CRC gas. She held out her right hand, trying to grab him when she is in range. Murasakibara grinned, as Yuuki flew into the gas cloud and grabbed him by his neck. She started to vertically fly up, gaining altitude, but very slowly.

''Heh'' Murasakibara said and split his katana in half, revealing that his weapon's specialty is twin katanas.

Yuuki seemed surprised at first, but that quickly changed. In a blink of an eye he was able cut off her left wing and her right arm, which held his throat. She lost balance, as Murasakibara broke free and made a safe landing before Yuuki was able to gain more altitude. Yuuki landed in front of The Special Class Investigator.

''You'll have to try harder than that, if you want to live'' Yuuki said, as her wing and arm grew back, but at a significantly slower rate than the instant regeneration she normally displays.

''With all this gas, you won't be able to fight at your peak, meaning we'll stand a chance'' The Investigator said, while he changed into a more offensive stance.

''It is indeed bothering me a bit. However, I think less than a quarter will suffice to deal with the likes of you'' Yuuki tauntingly said and grinned.

She took flight once more.

''Oh, I don't think so. This is a no-fly zone!'' Murasakibara said and signalled the Officers.

Suddenly, Yuuki's forearms were pierced by harpoons which were launched from the harpoon launchers that were hidden beneath the ground. Her eyes widened as she struggled to get loose. Despite her efforts, it proved futile.

'' _What is this? I see... They made the harpoon tips out of Kagune materials_ '' Yuuki thought while she continued to struggle.

She noticed the harpoons had reversed hooks on the sides of the tip.

'' _Damn… I can't… break free_ … _The gas is limiting my strength!_ '' Yuuki thought in irritation, as her eyes widened up a bit.

Murasakibara signalled the officers controlling the harpoon launchers once more. Then, a vicious surge of electricity started electrocuting Yuuki. She maintained her altitude as she clenched her teeth. She grew 2 tentacles and attempted to sever the metal wires that were attached to the harpoons, it took 5 attempts before they were finally cut off. The 2 appendages dissipated, while Yuuki pulled the harpoons through her forearms and dropped them to the ground. Her wounds started to slowly regenerate while she was grinning at Murasakibara. Arima made his appearance with his briefcase in his left hand. The CRC gas started to lessen, meaning it wouldn't last for much longer.

''You're really going to do this? Fighting without your dominant hand?'' he questioned him.

''We have no choice'' Arima said, while his Quinque changed into the Owl, which was a Ukaku type Quinque with a long handle and a large, jagged blade.

'' _This is bad. The gas is slowly dissipating, we're at a disadvantage. We'll just have to stall more time_ '' Murasakibara thought as he could feel the pressure of the task at hand.

''Oh, how nice of you to join us, Arima'' Yuuki said.

''You'll die today, ghoul'' Murasakibara boldly stated.

The CRC gas disappeared completely.

''I'll pass, thank you very much'' Yuuki said, as her right eye changed into a Kakugan.

Yuuki descended back to the ground. Her wings disappeared as she was still grinning. She twitched, while 8 tentacles came out of her lower back. They all pointed towards Murasakibara. Yuuki ran towards Murasakibara and lunged her tentacles at him, one by one. He was able to dodge the incoming attempts to impale him. She continued to relentlessly attack him from all angles. The Investigator was suddenly unable to keep up with her after she increased her speed dramatically. Murasakibara's stamina was running out, as he got various cuts on his cheeks, arms, legs and chest.

'' _Damnit all…. The effect must've worn out…_ '' Mursakibara thought, as he was panting slightly.

Arima was constantly circling around the two of them, looking for an opportunity to strike. He glanced over to the wall across the facility and noticed that the ghoul dressed in black was simply watching the fight.

Murasakibara jumped back to re-position himself, while he was looking quite exhausted already. Blood was coming out of the wounds on his body. The Investigator's coat was tattered and started to slowly change colour. Yuuki started toying with him, by leaving afterimages of herself. He was unable to keep up, as his eyes were constantly lagging behind their target. She appeared behind Murasakibara without him noticing and tried to wrap her appendage around his neck. However, Arima was able to prevent it by slicing the appendage in half.

''There!'' Murasakibara said, and swung his katanas diagonally down, cutting off 3 of Yuuki's tentacles. Yuuki retaliated with a cross slash, but Murasakibara was able to block the attack with his twin katanas. Yuuki leapt back and her tentacles dissipated into the air. She started taunting them, as she was laughing hysterically.

Murasakibara and Arima both dashed forward and tried to land a hit. Yuuki was laughing like a maniac while she dodged Murasakibara's attacks effortlessly, but Arima was able to successfully land a few hits on her cheek and right arm. The wounds he inflicted regenerated instantly after it was opened by Arima's Quinque.

Murasakibara disengaged, as he started panting rapidly.

'' _She's mocking us_ '' Arima thought to himself, while maintaining eye-contact with Yuuki.

He quickly glanced across Cochlea and saw that the ghoul dressed in black was still standing there. Arima then focused himself on Yuuki again.

'' _Just a little… longer.._.'' Murasakibara thought, as he was panting heavier than before.

Yuuki closed the gap between her and the worn-out Investigator. The Investigator reacted quickly and swung his left katana at her. Murasakibara's eyes widened after Yuuki caught the blade between her fingertips, thus slightly cutting her fingers. Murasakibara's movements had gotten sluggish, therefore the amount of power was insufficient to properly damage his opponent. Arima prepared a blind attack but it failed, as it was blocked by Junko's tentacle. Arima was surprised by how she appeared out of nowhere, as she seemed to have travelled a long distance in mere seconds.

''W-Where did she come from?!'' Muasakibara said, as he was in awe.

''Let's kick things up a notch'' Yuuki said, while she was grinning.

''I have been eager to fight you again, Investigator... or should I call you... Arima Kishou...?'' The ghoul dressed in black said.

Junko wrapped her tentacle around Arima's blade and tossed the blade along with Arima away from Yuuki. Arima recovered and made a safe landing. Junko dashed towards him as she grew another tentacle. They traded blows as both of them were able to land various strikes on each other, but unlike Junko, he would retain the injuries inflicted by his opponent.

'' _I need to be more careful_ '' Arima thought to himself, as he looked at the wounds that regenerated instantly.

Murasakibara struggled to cut through Yuuki's hand and wondered why he couldn't swing his right katana. He then realized he felt a burning sensation, as his grip on his katana loosened up. She had twisted his right hand, breaking it in the process. The katana dropped to the ground. Yuuki released his broken hand and punched him in the stomach. Making him cough up a large amount of blood while he dropped his 2nd katana. She followed it up with a kick to the jaw, sending him flying straight in the air. She grew 1 tentacle and impaled him through his back while he was still airborne. She slowly lowered him to the height where she was able to whisper in his ear and held him at that height.

''Ugha'' Murasakibara was twitching as he coughed up more blood.

''How does it feel? Does it hurt?'' Yuuki whispered in his ear, as she grew a devilish grin.

Arima ran to Yuuki, but Junko intervened once more. She slammed him away, zoning him from Murasakibara and Yuuki.

''You need to stay awake… and watch… how your colleague will die. Why? Because you… are weak'' Yuuki slowly redirected Murasakibara's head to Arima's direction, who had a hard time defending against Junko's unpredictable attacks.


	8. Beyond Evolution

**_Sup guys! Just finished this. Now that we've fully covered the original story-line from TG, I can finally start my own story from now. I can't promise that the next chapter is going to be on time though :/. I might have missed some errors, but I've done the best I could and tried to correct them._**

* * *

 _''You need to stay awake… and watch… how your colleague will die. Why? Because you… are weak'' Yuuki slowly redirected Murasakibara's head to Arima's direction, who had a hard time defending against Junko's unpredictable attacks._

* * *

'' _Damn… it…_ '' Murasakibara's vision started to blur, as he saw two figures fighting in the distance.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Ayato started to regain consciousness just before Aura and Shinohara were about to close the cell door. He got his bearing together and managed to kick the door open just in the nick of time. Aura and Shinohara were kicked away after Ayato managed to bust out. Shinohara changed into his Proto armor.

''Tch! Annoying pest!'' Aura said, as she jumped back to gain some distance.

She opened her briefcase and changed it into the Zebizu, an Ukaku type Quinque. It has the ability to discharge homing missiles that attach to the target's body and explode after a brief period of time. It can also be split in half and used as two separate blades.

Aura got into position, as Shinohara used his Demon Yamada, a Bikaku Quinque that takes the form of a long butcher knife, and used its flat side as a bat to launch Ayato in the air. Aura then fired 4 homing missiles to Ayato, who barely managed to dodge the projectiles. Still airborne, he heard the missiles redirecting back towards him, and used his legs to kick the homing missiles towards the Investigators. Aura was able to successfully dodge the 2 missiles. However, the missiles exploded shortly after upon impact and she was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. With her field of vision limited by the smoke, she was unable to track Ayato.

Ayato used this opportunity to escape and tried to resurface from the Ghoul Detention Center.

''Don't underestimate me!'' Shinohara shouted, as he cut the remaining 2 homing missiles in half before they were able to hit him, which caused the missiles to pin into the ground behind him and defect.

After the cloud of smoke dissipated Aura completely lost track of Ayato, whilst Shinohara just finished dealing with the homing missiles.

''Let's go. Every second counts'' Aura said, while she ran up the stairs, back to the surface. Shinohara soon followed.

As Ayato was slowly getting closer to the surface he could hear the sound of warriors clashing against each other. He felt irritated, as if they did not have faith in him escaping without help. The young ghoul stepped it up and finally reached the surface. He saw Yuuki, who had her foot on Murasakibara's head and her hands in her coat's pockets while one Investigator was lying with his stomach on the ground, completely unconscious. He glanced over to the other side, and saw Junko fighting Arima with only 4 tentacles.

''Oh… hello there, Ayato. We were about to come get you'' Yuuki said, as she covered her giggle with her hand.

''I managed to escape just fine'' Ayato said, as he slowly walked towards Yuuki.

''Heeey, look who I found!'' Yuuki yelled at Junko.

Junko directed her gaze over to Yuuki and saw Ayato standing next to her. Arima used this opportunity to close the distance between them and swung his blade diagonally upwards, she barely dodged a lethal attack, leaving just a cut on her left cheek. Her wound closed instantly as Arima managed to get back Junko's attention while she widened her eyes and redirected her focus back on him. He followed it up with a mix of vertical and horizontal sweeping strikes, which proved to be useless as she kept dodging this time. She retaliated and turned on the offensive by striking Arima simultaneously from different angles using her tentacles. However, Arima managed to successfully dodge the attacks without getting hit. Arima held his weapon in the air and was about to strike his opponent down. Junko used all her tentacles to move them in front of herself, trying to shield her from the attack, but something was wrong. Arima stopped his attack midway. He then used his inhuman speed to quickly get behind the ghoul before she could react. Arima managed to completely surprise her with his feint attack. He plunged his Quinque straight towards the ghoul's back, but instead it had pierced Junko's left hand. She grabbed the blade with her left hand and quickly turned around but Arima pulled away his Quinque and stabbed her in the stomach. The Investigator lifted the ghoul dressed in black up and threw her away. Junko managed to make a safe landing and moved her right hand to the cut in her stomach. Blood stained her hand as she looked at it and noticed she was trembling. Her wounds instantly healed once more. The ghoul's eyes widened once again as she redirected her gaze back to Arima. Junko grew another 4 tentacles, making it 8 in total. She closed her eyes for a moment and then slowly opened them. Junko took an offensive stance, while her left eye slowly changed into a Kakugan.

''Tch, Junko's on edge, even against Arima'' Ayato said, while angrily squinting his eyes a bit.

''That's not it, Ayato... However, Arima has gotten much stronger and faster since the last time I fought him, both in the past and during the breakout. Interesting indeed…'' Yuuki said, as her Kakugan suddenly emerged.

Arima jumped back and changed into Narukami, an Ukaku type Quinque. It discharges condensed Rc cells just like lightning bolts. Arima shot a barrage of lightning bolts from multiple angles, seemingly teleporting from one location to the other. However, it proved to be useless as she was able to easily dodge the incoming projectiles while having an apathetic expression in her eyes.

Arima re-positioned himself, as he noticed Aura and Shinohara emerging from the Ghoul Detention Center. Shinohara jumped in and took a position to Arima's right. While Aura was supporting them from a distance.

''It's done. We just have to hold up until backup arrives'' Shinohara whispered to Arima.

Junko glanced over to Yuuki, as they both made eye-contact with each other for a brief moment. She then redirected her focus back to the three Investigators.

Yuuki smiled, as she looked at Ayato.

''Watch closely. She's about to show 'Stage 1' '' Yuuki said to Ayato.

'' _What is she talking about?_ '' Ayato thought to himself, as he directed his attention to Junko.

The ghoul dressed in black retracted her Kagune while her Kakugan slowly disappeared. She removed her black coat and dropped it to the ground. The Investigators got their guard up.

She took off her mask with her right hand and let it fall on top of her black coat, which was laid down on the ground. The ghoul looked at Arima with an apathetic expression on her face.

Junko suddenly grew a sinister red-black Kakuja that came out of her lower back. It started to envelop everything but her head. Once it had fully wrapped itself around her body, it started to take form and change her fingertips, as it started to grow red nails that were around 20cm in length starting from her fingernails. On the sides of her forearms she started to grow a pair of red thorns, as well as behind her calves and on her knees, all pointing upwards. Black liquid was coming out of her nape, as it slowly made its way to her mouth. It started to form into thin tentacles as it latched onto her skin, digging into her flesh, covering her mouth as it grew thicker. Blood was seen in the process, and after a brief moment, it started to harden up, covering her neck and mouth. The appearance resembled that of a dark knight.

* * *

 **Frexzz: I'm keeping the details of how the 'Evolved Kakuja States' will look like to a minimum, since they all look very detailed in my mind. I'm sorry that this is the only detail I can provide to you guys :/. It'll take too long for me to describe it, plus it's hard for ME to explain it in English. However, I'll just draw them one day and make it a thumbnail for the story or something. (The drawn cover and this are two completely different things. I'll figure it out later)**

* * *

''It's like our proto armor… Yet… different…'' Shinohara said.

'' _But is this truly everything you have… or...?_ '' Arima thought to himself, looking somewhat concerned.

''Weaklings should know their places…'' She said, as her voice echoed mildly. Junko's left sclera became black and her iris slowly started to turn yellow, as she started to slowly walk forward. Yellow veins suddenly emerged on her eye, as she came closer and closer.

At that exact moment, the clouds started to gather and it suddenly started to rain. Her Kakugan started to glow in the dark, as it left a transparent trail of the Kakugan's movement. She retracted her long nails.

'' _Her Kakugan… changed color…?_ '' Ayato thought, as he could not understand the meaning behind it.

''Behold, our Evolved Kakuja Form! We call it Stage 1'' Yuuki said to Ayato.

'' _Stage 1?_ '' Ayato thought to himself.

Yuuki grinned.

Shinohara's grip on his weapon tightened as he took a single step forward.

Junko managed to move to Shinohara's right without anyone noticing, excluding Arima and Yuuki. Arima squinted his eyes a bit, as he redirected his body to face Junko's current position. Shinohara had just noticed she completely disappeared, and saw her out of the corner of his eye. A single drop of sweat fell from his forehead, as everyone was unable to comprehend how fast she just moved.

Shinohara turned his head to Junko and was surprised by how fast she is, but he immediately reacted and held his weapon in the air and let out a roar as he smashed it directly down with all his might. The bulky man's eyes slowly widened, as he witnessed that she had caught the blade in her hand effortlessly, despite making the ground beneath her shatter in a 10m radius due to the amount of force Shinohara had put in that single blow. She slowly started to push Shinohara back as she slowly walked forward. Shinohara started to sweat, as he was putting more and more effort into it, but his strength proved completely inferior compared to hers. Junko then broke Shinohara's blade in two by bending it to the right, like it was made of thin ice. Shinohara was in disbelief. He disengaged and repositioned himself next to Aura.

Arima blasted 3 lightning bolts towards Junko which seemed to go right through her, as if she was a ghost. Arima's expression changed as he became slightly irritated.

''It went through her?!'' Shinohara said out loud.

 _''Hmph…''_ Arima thought to himself.

Aura then positioned herself in Junko's blind spot.

Arima fired 4 lightning bolts, 2 towards the ground in front of her, and 2 towards his opponent. He changed back into the Owl's Firing Mode and fired a round of projectiles at her, Arima then dashed forward. The lightning bolts had hit the ground, which created a large dust cloud.

The remaining 2 lightning bolts and the other projectiles went right through it. Arima disappeared into the dust cloud, along with his opponent. Everyone was watching closely, as they could hear the sound of Arima's swings. Once the dust had finally disappeared everyone managed to witness that Arima was on the offensive. However, this new armor, along with the tremendous amount of speed and power she has in this state, Arima was unable to hit her once, let alone wound her.

The dark ghoul saw an opening and immediately went on the offensive. She grew her nails to their original length (20cm) and used them to land precise blows on his left leg and torso. The Investigator was able to quickly adapt to her new speed and managed to successfully dodge every hit. Now, having somewhat tested her power and speed, Arima disengaged by leaping back. She retracted her nails again.

Arima charged towards her once more, hacking and slashing at his opponent. She continued to dodge his attacks with relative ease, while she was walking backwards. Aura positioned herself in Junko's blind spot. Arima quickly glanced over to Aura and then redirected his focus back to the current threat. Aura took this as a sign and fired 4 homing missiles towards Junko's back. The homing missiles closed in on her and Arima disengaged, but something was feeling off. Before the missiles were able to fasten themselves on their target she turned around, sprouted out black angel wings with glowing red outlines, and used her right wing to block the incoming projectiles as they fastened themselves and shortly exploded afterwards. An enormous cloud of smoke obscured their vision of the ghoul once more. As the cloud of smoke started to disappear they were all in awe, as she remained completely unharmed.

''How is that possible…!? She should've at least suffered some injury to some degree… Yet…'' Ayato questioned himself.

''It's one of our Evolved Kakuja States, when a ghoul reaches a certain limit he or she can attempt to surpass that limit, going beyond the evolution of a regular Kakuja. However, it's a risky procedure as certain requirements must be met to succeed. You know what's funny? She said that I had to take this 'seriously', that this isn't 'a game', yada yada yada'' Yuuki said and smiled once more.

''But to her, everything that happens is a game. Having a lot of power, with no one able to rival you? It gets boring. She lives off the thrill... That must be the reason why she keeps Arima round. Though she may have gotten too excited… But then again… this is nowhere **near** the full extent of our power in this state. Having said that I really don't know what she is trying to accomplish…'' Yuuki said, looking somewhat annoyed and concerned.

'' _Arima... were you always hiding such speed and power? Why is it that you can keep up? Even if she is holding back you shouldn't have lasted this long... So **WHY** is it that you can still keep going?_'' Yuuki thought to herself as she angrily narrowed her eyes a bit.

Junko stretched her wings and revealed to have the same wingspan as Yuuki, which is 4m.

''Shinohara, take Murasakibara. He should still be alive'' Arima said.

''I won't be of much use anymore anyways'' Shinohara said as he rushed towards Murasakibara. However, Yuuki then stepped on Murasakibara's head once again.

''Oh, you want this piece of trash? Take him. Weaklings are none of my concern'' Yuuki kicked Murasakibara to Shinohara.

''You'll regret this dearly'' Shinohara said, before he carefully picked up Murasakibara and left.

Junko disappeared from Arima's view. However, he soon noticed she had set her eyes on Aura. Arima quickly tried to assist Aura, but Yuuki stopped him from coming any closer.

''I feel kinda bad for doing this, but I simply **CAN'T** stand idle any longer!'' Yuuki said, as she grew 4 tentacles and engaged Arima in combat.

Junko took flight with immense speed and stopped after reaching half the height of the walls that surrounded Cochlea. She opened her right hand as her armor from her nape started to liquefy. It started to slither its way to her palm. The black liquid started to ferociously form in her hand, and seconds later it had formed into 4 long black spears. She threw them at Aura one by one, who sidestepped to avoid the first two spears and jumped back to avoid the 3rd one. However, the 4th spear was thrown from behind and managed to pierce through her left calf, which pinned her left leg to the ground. She just noticed that the ghoul left an afterimage and pulled the spear out with her left hand, she screamed as blood gushed out of her open wound. She then quickly tried to find her opponent in a panic, as she looked around in every direction.

''Behind you!'' Arima shouted and tried to intervene, but Yuuki got in his way once more.

''A-ri-maaaaaaa, pay **ME** some attention! I can't let sis hog all the fun!'' Yuuki said and laughed hysterically while she started to ferociously attack Arima, making it near impossible for him to assist Aura for the moment.

Aura turned around and split her Quinque in half, creating two separate blades. She started to lash out at Junko but was unable to land a single hit, as her opponent gave Aura the look of disappointment. The ghoul disengaged, but Aura closed the distance immediately as she prepared a left horizontal strike at her opponent's head. Junko was able to easily read her movements and blocked the horizontal attack with her right forearm while still maintaining eye-contact with the female Investigator. The blade shattered into a million pieces upon clashing against the ghoul's Evolved Kakuja armor. Aura leaped back but Junko closed the gap instantaneously and kicked her on the side of her left arm, sending Aura flying towards Yuuki. Yuuki grabbed Arima with her tentacles and threw him away 80m. She quickly grew an additional 8 tentacles, making it 12 in total and reformed them into one massive appendage, which she intended to kill Aura with. However, Arima was able to quickly close the gap between him and Yuuki. He managed to hack off her enormous appendage and kicked her away, as he caught Aura in his arm. Arima re-positioned himself to a safer distance and let Aura stand on her own.

''Thank you, Arima. That was close. Nghh'' Aura said and tried to endure the pain, as her left arm was dangling lifelessly.

''Forgive me…'' Arima said, as he effortlessly knocked Aura out by giving her a chop on her neck. He caught her before she fell down, and gently laid her on the ground.

''Mmm? '' Yuuki wondered, as she smiled.

''Let's get this over with'' Ayato said, as his Ukaku wings sprouted out of his shoulder and charged towards Arima. Before he could reach him, Junko had caught Ayato by his neck with her right hand and lifted him up.

''W-What do you think you're doing, K-Kazuya?!'' Ayato said, as he was desperately trying to break free from her grasp. Ayato continued to struggle, while she just looked at him with an apathetic expression.

''Let… g-go…'' Ayato said, as he tried to kick her away, but it was ineffective.

''Don't get ahead of yourself, Ayato. Stay put, is that understood?'' Junko asked him, as she tightened her grip on his neck. Ayato tried to pry his way out of her hand, but failed miserably. After a few seconds, he lost his consciousness and his hands fell down. She dropped Ayato to the ground and redirected her attention to Arima.

''Now, continue…'' Junko said, as she crossed her arms and kept her distance from Arima and Yuuki.

Yuuki grew 4 tentacles specialized for cutting as they were extremely thin. She charged towards Arima, while rapidly lashing around herself fast enough that it seemingly created a wide barrier around her that would cut anything to bits if it got too close. Arima managed to deflect Yuuki's attack with relative ease, which staggered her. He jumped back slightly. Arima then got rid of his arm cast, and showed that his broken arm was in perfect condition. He wielded his Quinque in his right hand, and pointed his blade towards Yuuki.

''…''

Arima charged towards Yuuki, performing slash attacks from different angles. Again, Arima proved to unable to land a single attack on his enemy. Yuuki's expression turned sadistic, as her smile grew bigger. Arima jumped back and as he blinked, Yuuki had vanished from his sight. Arima's right iris turned red, and was able to perceive everything slower than usual.

'' _What's this…?_ '' Arima thought to himself, as he could clearly see his opponent's movement.

Arima swung his blade towards his right and managed to cut off her left arm, leaving Yuuki surprised and in awe as she widened her eyes.

'' _He predicted my movement?!_ '' Yuuki thought to herself.

She suddenly grew 8 additional tentacles which made it 12 in total, and lashed them towards Arima.

'' _I can see them coming…_ '' Arima thought as he was able to avoid them completely, which started to irritate Yuuki.

She clenched her teeth while her arm grew back instantly. But Arima wasted no time and decapitated her tentacles right after she regenerated her arm.

'' _What... just happened...?_ '' Yuuki thought as she displayed a confused and fearful expression.

She never saw it coming, as Arima's speed in that brief moment was beyond her comprehension. With little to no defenses left for a second or two, she disengaged.

Both Yuuki and Junko had noticed his eye had changed. But it didn't matter, as both of them only got more excited.

Arima dashed towards Yuuki's current position but was too late, as Yuuki was able to swiftly grow 12 thick tentacles that had more brute force than the previous ones she used. She took a giant leap backwards as she lunged all her tentacles at her opponent. Arima continued to dash towards Yuuki's landing spot, while slicing through the incoming tentacles with incredible precision. Yuuki tried to keep her distance from Arima and used her remaining 2 tentacles to keep her steady in the air by pinning them into the ground, which stopped her movement. She quickly used her tentacles to jump nearly 100m further from her opponent. Arima fired a bunch of projectiles towards Yuuki while she was still in mid-air. He closed the distance between himself and her before the projectiles managed to reach half their destination.

'' _H-He's fast!_ '' Yuuki thought as she started to sweat slightly.

Arima then sliced her remaining tentacles off. Yuuki's expression suddenly intensified. She took her eyes off Arima as she grew her angel wings and flew slightly to the right in order to evade the incoming missiles. The missiles barely missed Yuuki and shortly exploded a few feet behind her, which engulfed her in a cloud of smoke. Yuuki hissed and immediately flew straight up to only find out that Arima was nowhere to be found. The young ghoul looked around in confusion while desperately trying to find her target. Suddenly, Arima's blade was launched from the cloud of smoke and pierced Yuuki's chest. She coughed up a lot of blood and lost her balance, which made her crash-land back to the ground. The Investigator dashed towards her and ripped his blade from the injured ghoul's chest. Arima was about to strike Yuuki once more, but was kicked away by her.

Yuuki's wings disappeared, and grew 12 thin serrated tentacles to combat him. Her wound healed instantly as she giggled it off like nothing happened. Arima plunged his blade into the ground and fell on his knee, as he started to cover up his right eye while he groaned in agony.

Both Yuuki and Junko dropped their guard and started to question the current situation in front of them. Yuuki's Kagune dissipated as she watched her opponent struggle with intense pain that came out of nowhere.

Arima started to shake and twitch, as he saw ghouls starting to kneel in front of someone who sat on a throne. The things he was seeing was only seen through his right eye. Someone else slowly approached the throne, and the person who was sitting on the throne stood up. The vision blurred out, and another vision was shown. The throne room was thrashed, as 4 ghouls were fighting to the death over dominance. He saw that Yuuki was closing in at incredible speed through his left eye.

Arima's visions ended as Yuuki kicked him on the side of his chest which sent him flying away. The amount of force that had been put in that kick was enough to immobilize Arima, as he was unable to get up afterwards. Arima started to cough up blood shortly afterwards, while he pushed himself to stand up, but at last his strength finally gave in and he fell on his stomach once more.

''You surprised me, Arima… I know you improved, but this, this was beyond my imagination… Why were you hiding this much power? Hmmm…?'' Yuuki said, as she started to slowly pace left and right with a serious expression on her face.

''Perhaps it was a fluke… or was it? Hmm… no... You're hiding something from us...'' Yuuki said.

Arima looked straight into Yuuki's eyes.

''Oh well…. This was quite interesting regardless, but alas… We'll have to end our little play session…'' Yuuki said.

The dark ghoul looked at Yuuki while her Evolved Kakuja armor started to fade along with her unique Kakugan. Junko walked over to her coat and put it on. She reached down to grab her mask and let it dangle from her neck. Junko grew her black angel wings once more. She then walked towards Ayato and grabbed him by his clothes behind his nape.

''Indeed, this was quite unexpected. Arima Kishou, I'll be keeping an eye on you, as you might perhaps be the only one who can entertain us at the moment…'' Junko said, as she started to fly up while carrying Ayato in her right hand.

''At least for now…'' Junko finished her sentence and flew away.

Yuuki gave Arima a final stare before she grew her white angel wings and disappeared from the scene.

Arima was still conscious, as he struggled to get up. He smiled, as his right iris returned back to normal.


	9. Updaterino

**Hello there, how are you doing?**

 **Good? That's wonderful.**

 **Yes, it is me.**

 **Frexzz.**

 **I am still alive, in case some of you were wondering.**

 **I've come to fill you guys in on what's going to happen.**

* * *

 **I'll be having lots of tests during late March - early April, and then practical exams in late May til early June.**

 **With the little window I have left I will continue the new chapter I was working on for you guys. Don't worry, It's going to be released before April 2018 ends.**

 **I am incredibly sorry that it took almost a year, but understand I've been very busy with my studies, social life and part-time job.**

 **However, I did get some more ideas, so that's a plus!**

* * *

 **Info about the drawn cover for those who are interested.**

* * *

 **Now, regarding the drawn cover I promised. I made multiple sketches but none of them satisfied me. I have to make them all fit into a piece of A2 paper, with their own unique eh... s-stances(?), I don't know what it's called... Then I have to think of a fitting Background to draw, etc. Once all the drawing and shading is done, I have to enhance it with photoshop.**

 **Now, you might be wondering, ''But Frexzz-Sama** **, why don't you just draw it on a tablet?''. Well uhh, ehm, *clears throat* I don't have one, unfortunately...**

 **BUT you need not to worry, as I'll be getting my hands on one very, very soon...**

 **Aaaand with ''very, very soon...'' I mean after Summer.**

 **Alright, I think that pretty much sums up what I wanted to say. So... I'll see you guys soon and hope you have a fantastic day!**


	10. Phase 1 Part l

**Frexzz: OLA COMO ESTAS? Ok, so maybe a bit over the deadline. N-no hard feelings, right? Alright, good. Well here it is. Can't promise when the next chapter will come up. I'll try to post a chapter each 1-2 months. Other than that, I hope you enjoy and have a fantastic day!**

* * *

'' _Arima was still conscious, as he struggled to get up. He smiled, as his right iris returned back to normal._ ''

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

''What were you thinking…? You show them something then might as well show them what you're capable of in that form'' Yuuki said, as she was slightly annoyed by her sister, who was apparently still holding back.

''I wanted to completely crush their will to oppose me… They were interfering with my battle against Arima… '' Junko said as she clenched her right fist, remembering how the weak kept interfering.

''Then why did you hold back? Are you getting soft…?'' Yuuki asked impatiently.

'' **No** … It's just… I don't know…'' Junko reluctantly answered.

'' ** _You don't know or you don't want to know…?_** ''

Junko widened her eyes with a fearful expression that lasted for a brief moment.

Yuuki noticed her uneasiness.

''Something the matter? '' Yuuki asked softly as she glanced over at her.

''No need for concern…'' Junko replied without looking at her.

''Clearly, you're troubled by something and I don't like it at all…'' Yuuki replied with a serious expression on her face.

''Nevermind that. Let's move onto more important matters, shall we? '' Junko casually said.

Yuuki remained sceptical as she looked at Junko.

''All matters aside, we can safely say that Kishou Arima… is not the 'King' we have heard so much about'' Junko said.

''What makes you think that? '' Yuuki asked as she raised an eyebrow.

''The King is claimed to be the most powerful entity alive. Arima remains a mystery, he has a… unique scent to him… I can't put my finger on it… Despite that it wouldn't add up for him to be the King. Neither does his power come close to Tatara's high praise'' The ghoul dressed in black said.

''What if this King isn't even real?'' Yuuki asked as they picked up their pace.

''No… Tatara didn't seem to be lying when he told me… More like he felt deathly afraid when he spoke of the King's might'' Junko replied.

''Tatara? Deathly afraid? That's quite a sight I would love to see'' Yuuki said.

''Hmm…'' Junko replied as she thought deeply.

''CCG thought I was dangerous, and now they've seen what you can do. I wonder how they'll plan to deal with us'' Yuuki replied and smirked.

''I wonder indeed, they'll certainly have to improvise if they want to deal against us, not even including Aogiri. The most logical option would be to take us on separately. Though one of us alone is able to take on their best Investigators, we mustn't give them an edge over us. If nothing happened to Arima he would've forced you to use your Stage'' The ghoul dressed in black said.

Yuuki did not respond neither did she react to her comment.

''Therefore, I think that it wouldn't hurt to spar with one another from now on'' Junko said.

''Saying that, you can't possibly mean… a regular spar… can you? '' Yuuki asked her.

''A fascinating idea. I could further polish my hand-to-hand combat skills. However, we need to focus on getting control over the first Stage… I can only control Stage 1 for 4 minutes. Any more than that and it will become uncontrollable to the point of killing anything or anyone as it slowly saps away my strength. Should we require to use that form, we must adapt to it'' Junko said to Yuuki.

''You have a point. It has too great of a weakness in long-lasting fights. I envy you, as I can only maintain control for 3 minutes so far… But for now, even 3 minutes will suffice with ease. The only threat so far seems to be Arima'' Yuuki replied with a serious look on her face.

''Don't underestimate the rest of our opponents no matter how weak they may appear. Now, regarding the primary topic, how would I fare? Hmm, I guess there's only one way to find out… Besides, this 'King' has intrigued me from the very beginning. There is just one problem, none of the other executives know the real identity of The King except for Eto and Tatara. From what I've heard they are the loyal servants of The King'' Junko said.

''The King… huh…? I wonder… AH! But don't go hogging all the fun when we do find this 'King'!'' Yuuki said.

''Careful, it might take the both of us to bring this King to his knees for all we know. Fun things aside, luring out the King is not our priority for the moment, just a bonus. Soon we'll set our plan in motion. One organization has almost served its purpose…'' Junko said.

''Such a shame… I was starting to like our fellow Executives…'' Yuuki said and stretched her arms.

''Never trust anyone else except each other. We shall survive by that code until the time is upon us'' Junko said as she landed on a rooftop. She dropped Ayato and slowly walked to the edge of the roof, looking into the distant district.

Yuuki started remembering her fight against Arima.

'' _What was up with Arima? I was nearly unable to keep up with him, he's a bigger threat than I thought… Whatever it was, I won't go easy on him anymore… Better watch out, Arima. Our next confrontation will most likely be your last…_ '' Yuuki thought to herself as she was slightly filled with annoyance.

Yuuki landed next to Junko and turned her attention towards the heavens. The sky had cleared up completely and a dozen stars were shining brightly, accompanied by a full moon. It seemed to have calmed Yuuki down as she gazed with innocence.

''Hey…'' Yuuki said to her as she slowly lowered her head.

''You won't abandon me, right? '' Yuuki asked reluctantly with a depressed face while looking at the ground.

''No. You are all that I have left. We will never ever part again'' Junko replied and showed a gentle smile, something she had not done since she became a ghoul.

Yuuki slowly lifted up her head as her depressed expression disappeared, slowly replaced by joy.

''I see…'' Yuuki said and returned a smile.

Both Yuuki and Junko synchronically turned their heads upwards, seemingly enjoying the glittering stars in the darkness above. A few minutes have passed since then. Ayato jolted awake with his Ukaku wings sprouted out as he panted in panic. He looked at the two in confusion as they redirected their attention to Ayato.

''Where are we…?'' Ayato said as he slowly got up and let his mask dangle from his neck.

''Near our HQ'' Yuuki said.

''Tch, you just had to fuckin choke me unconscious…'' Ayato said, while sounding quite irritated as his Kagune dissipated.

''Weaklings should stay out of such things… I hope I made myself clear, Ayato… You're expendable, I don't plan to let you do as you see fit. Am I understood?'' Junko said as she looked at him.

''Yes, I understand, your MAJESTY'' Ayato said and spat on the ground.

''So, Ayato. Did they get any information from your interrogation? '' Yuuki asked.

''I haven't told them shit. But they drugged me a couple of times and due to that I've lost consciousness'' Ayato said with an irritated voice as he scratched the back of his head.

''Hmmm, lost consciousness…? How many times did you lose your consciousness? '' Yuuki asked curiously.

''Twice…? Thrice…? I don't fucking know anymore…'' Ayato responded and spat on the ground once more.

''Thrice… huh... '' Junko said and walked towards Ayato.

''Go ahead and return to the HQ'' Junko said to Ayato.

''Alone? And where the fuck are you two going huh? Oh, this simply begs for attention. What are you on about?'' Ayato said as he slightly narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

''Ayato, you're entering a dangerous area, I was left unsatisfied playing with those weaklings… Currently I have tension built up within me, the urge to kill someone, and you just presented yourself to me on a silver plate…'' Junko said and instantly managed to get behind Ayato before he noticed she had completely vanished from his point of view.

''Not a bad offer now is it, Ayato?'' Junko whispered in his ear, which sent chills down his spine.

A single drop of sweat fell from Ayato's forehead.

Ayato slowly calmed down and closed his eyes as he started walking away from the twins.

''Tch, I have my eyes on you two…'' Ayato said and took off to the HQ without looking back.

''Now, let's get to business…'' Junko said to Yuuki.

''Lead the way'' Yuuki replied as they flew off.

 **Meanwhile**

Murasikbara was immediately rushed to CCG's research facility. His stomach along with his left lung were severely damaged, including the multiple broken bones, bruises and deep cuts he suffered during the fight against Yuuki.

''Hang in there, Murasakibara! We're going to fix you up! '' Shinohara said.

They moved him to the operation table and the surgeons started.

''Stabilize the patient's breathing and prevent further blood loss ASAP'' The head surgeon said and directed orders to the other surgeons.

''Tell me he's going to make it…'' Shinohara said to them.

''Sir, with all due respect, you need to leave the operation room'' The head surgeon escorted him outside and closed the room.

''Don't die on me, Murasakibara…'' Shinohara said and walked away.

Shinohara was on his way towards the exit, as two doctors who were escorted by a small squad of heavily armed guards were headed in the same direction Murasakibara was being operated on. The Investigator stopped in his tracks and turned around.

One of the doctors turned his head around to face Shinohara as he continued walking.

''What are **YOU** doing here?! '' Shinohara stomped forward but was stopped by the heavily armed guards escorting the two doctors.

''He's here on official business from the higher-ups, stand down or we will be forced to engage'' The squad leader said as he pointed his weapon towards the bulky Investigator.

''We have our own researcher for this jo-''

''The head Ghoul Researcher has been assassinated a few hours back in his house. Now, move aside or we will be forced to subdue you'' The squad leader shoved the Investigator aside as they continued onwards.

The doctor grinned as he averted eye-contact and continued walking. Shinohara looked at the other doctor who seemed less enthusiastic and more like a man who lost everything.

''I don't like this, not a single bit…'' Shinohara said as he increased his pace.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket. The bulky Investigator reached for it and answered it.

''Shinohara, it's me. Come back to Cochlea and meet me at the infirmary'' Arima said and hung up.

''No rest for the wicked…'' Shinohara said and made haste.

Shinohara arrived after some time and proceeded to find Arima. Arima was leaning against the wall of the infirmary inside the facility. His right arm was covered in cast once again while it was being held in place with a piece of cloth tied to the back of his neck.

''Arima, I came as soon as I could. What happened here? '' He asked.

''I will explain later, but for now do not worry, Aura only suffered a broken arm at most'' Arima replied with a stern look on his face.

''Honestly Arima… I'm doubting our chances…'' Shinohara said hesitantly.

''I need you to focus and keep track of the ghoul you bugged, alright?'' Arima said and handed over the device that would allow him to keep track of the bugged ghoul.

''I understand'' Shinohara said as his confidence slowly welled up again.

He took the device given to him by Arima and it started blinking. It showed the exact location of the bugged ghoul.

'' _We need to up our game somehow if we want to take down those monsters. I hope you know what you're doing Arima, because I certainly am at a loss for ideas…_ '' Shinohara thought to himself as he kept watch on the ghoul on his tracking device.

* * *

 **30 minutes later l CCG Hospital**

* * *

Aura slowly awoke in a dimly lit room. She tried to get up but could not muster the strength to do so. The female Investigator noticed that her left arm was wrapped in cast, unable to even move it. Her calves were stitched close as she recalled the fight. Aura sighed and closed her eyes again.

''I hope the others are okay…'' Aura said and grunted with slight pain.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Ayato was nearing Aogiri's HQ. He jumped from one roof to the other across the street. Upon reaching the other side he was met and greeted by Ryo.

''Why hello there, Ayato. Alive and well I see…'' Ryo said as he walked up to Ayato.

''What do you want, Ishikawa? What are you even doing here? '' Ayato said as he angrily squinted his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

''Such hostility is not necessary, my hot-headed friend. I am merely strolling under the beautiful stars'' Ryo said and smiled.

''Why does this organization have to be filled with fuckin' weirdos… Fuck sake…'' Ayato said and walked past Ryo.

''Do be careful on your way back, Ayato. Don't want you getting captured again'' Ryo said and laughed like a true gentleman.

''You better not fuck with me again, you piece of shit'' Ayato said as he continued towards Aogiri's base. Ryo looked as Ayato slowly disappeared from sight.

''Ta-ta'' Ryo said as he smiled and casually continued his stroll under the stars.


End file.
